


Frilly-Dresses Can Be Deceiving (But They’re Usually Not)

by Fox_155



Series: Itaewon Backstreets [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, Mentioned Character Death, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentions of Organized Crime, Please Proceed With Caution, Rich Family, Trans Female Character, idk it's very sweet but there's still gang activity going on so, mentions of drug use, mentions of sexual situations, romantic johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: "Do you need help?" Johnny tried so hard to be smooth as he slowly strutted towards the counter, smile on his lips.And just as he was about to ask for her hand in marriage, he slipped on the rug.Aka Johnny is a tattoo artist with co-workers that cost him his last nerve (and every receptionist), as well as a bad habit of falling in love with beautiful people at first sight, and Yunha likes pastel colours and all things cute and soft and has a bad habit of dreaming of a fairy tale prince to swipe her off her feet.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Itaewon Backstreets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558024
Comments: 145
Kudos: 297





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t condone illegal activity, tax evasion, or anything else, but for the sake of the story, let’s all ignore our moral compasses here. I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This took quite a while to write, but it's pretty much finished now, so it's ready to publish ^^
> 
> I would like to add a HUGE thank you to makosira for helping me write this, answering all my questions, and reading my drafts. I actually couldn’t have done it without you!  
> Still, if there's anything that seems wrong and poorly written to you, PLEASE let me know, I'm absolutely open to critism!

Johnny wasn't sure _why_ he was even surprised by the text on his phone, sent by their receptionist - oh, no, wait - FORMER receptionist, informing him about her inability to keep her job and that she was sorry but it was personal reasons that made it impossible for her to keep working professionally with the people at the parlour.

12 am on Tuesday was much too early for this shit. 

Well.

He, personally, didn't really need a receptionist anyway.

But the person, who, at a chance of 99.9999%, was the reason for her inability to keep working professionally, did. He could already hear Yuta whining around.

Fuck.

He hated his best friend so much. Couldn't he for ONCE keep his pierced dick in his pants?

No.

Of course not.

What a ridiculous and outrageous demand. This was Nakamoto Yuta he was talking about. Habitual one night stand for anyone at least a 5 out of 10 on the Yuta-thinks-they’re-cute scale.

Johnny wanted to punch him just a little.

Maybe it was the sexual frustration speaking because he had much bigger qualms about who to drop his pants for.

There was an impending headache building about finding someone capable of doing the job and willing to do it without insurance, without benefits, and in an illegal shop in Itaewon’s most infamous streets.

Yeah, great.

Why was Yuta still working for him?

Oh, right.

He was a fucking genius.

Damn.

Johnny turned around and pulled his blanket up as much as he could while still reading on his phone. Running a business was hard work – not only if your receptionists needed to be replaced every other week.

He checked his Instagram. There were new comments and likes on his posts and he made sure to scan them and reply if needed, before turning to his dms.

It wasn't _exactly_ professional to run his business completely based on his Instagram account, maybe, but it worked and this wasn't a make-your-parents-proud-role-model-business anyway.

Seeing how it was illegal to tattoo without a medical licence, that he sure as fuck didn’t have.

Johnny tried to remember his schedule for the next few weeks and if there were vacancies to give to these people. As per usual, he wasn't sure, so he replied how he believed to remember. It was always kind of full anyway because, illegal or not, there were plenty of people who wanted his motives on their skin and Johnny was all too happy to do that for them. 

He had loose morals when it came to some things.

Not as loose as Ten and Yuta, but loose enough to tattoo family crests that screamed one thing, and one thing only (and not 'oh god, harder, harder, harder').

A bit of organised crime didn't hurt anybody.

Okay, it did, but that was their problem

Johnny arrived at the parlour just a little late (he had really tried), and Ten gave him a long-suffering look.

"Where's Mina?"

"Well, I _can_ tell you where I assume she was at some point of the weekend and whose name she was screaming."

"Again? That's the fifth within three months, someone please hand Yuta a medal or something. No. I know! I'll hand the person who manages to come into work after he's done with them one."

Might as well look for a clover with eleven leaves.

Ten knew that as well as him and slammed a drawer shut after taking a stack of consent forms.

Why they were even using them, Johnny wasn't sure. Yuta said he did it to scare his customers into proper care, but Ten?

It remained unclear because it wasn't like you could sue a business that didn't exist on any official records or send the police past the men and women who were collecting the money from the shops here in return for absolute safety from them.

Johnny certainly wasn't using them but also because he knew he'd forget to make his customers sign them and he just really didn't need that kind of stress in his life. Yes, he was chaos incorporated 90% of the time. He knew. He didn't need some forms to remind him.

Someone came through the door and both Johnny and Ten turned because it could be anyone's customer and with trigger-happy clientele, customer service was key.

It didn't look like the guy Johnny believed he was expecting and it certainly didn't look like the kind of person to get one of Ten's dark pieces - though he recently had tried out this pretty cursive, so maybe some lettering?

Because through the door came a girl with her light brown hair braided into two Milk-Maid tails, in a frilly, cream coloured dress past her knees, more frills on her socks, and what was the ultimate aegyo-version of suit shoes.

Were those called oxford?

Whatever. 

She clearly had just sprung from a fairy tale where she was the princess, problem being that this wasn’t the palace.

She looked at them like she, too, realised she must have taken a wrong turn. Off the path to the castle. Very off.

The princess, lost in… well, the dungeon?

Not like Johnny wanted to get rid of her, but there was no way she had really planned to end up here or would stay. Unfortunately, because she was pretty. Super pretty! And tall! Like a model. She did look like a model from how her face was cut in perfect symmetry and her slim body was accentuated in all the right ways by her clothes.

Johnny had this really bad habit of crushing way too hard, way too quickly, on girls faaaaar outside his league, who'd want to date someone studying law and playing golf.

Not guys with questionable morals, ink up their necks, and no degree in absolutely anything. (Did middle school count? In that case, it'd be one. Oh, wait! Elementary school!! TWO!!!).

He had tried to kick the habit, but here he was, staring at her and imagining their future together.

"Hi, uh, sorry. My phone died and I'm kinda lost," she softly explained and Johnny felt himself swoon. Oh, how romantic, a girl, lost, stranded, needing help and support…

"iPhone?" Ten asked, always straight to the point and forgetting what a one in a million chance this was to put on a small smile, and kind nod, a…

"Yeah? Or just directions would be totally okay, I don't mean to…" her ears turned red like they were small little indicators of embarrassment and it was so precious and cute, someone had to tell her how much!

But Ten was already pulling out the charger from their (messy) front desk and thrust it her direction.

She eyed them both for a second, clearly very aware of how they were like from a different world than hers, but got over her intimidation (Johnny would prefer for her to see and recognise him as Prince Charming but he also looked nothing like one) and slowly stepped to accept the cord from Ten.

She was literally like a heroine from a romantic manga and Johnny at a spontaneous loss for words.

That happened a lot in the presence of beautiful people he could imagine growing old with – together in a house in the countryside with 20 dogs.

That whole love at first sight was a bit of an issue since no one ever fell for his charms. Due to plenty of practice, he was thus just as much an expert at jacking off and crying, fully healed from heartbreak the next day.

"Sorry, I'm late, I’m so sorry, Ten!" A voice interrupted Johnny from letting the low velvet tone of the girl, currently inspecting the cable to fit it to her phone, echo in his ears.

"Fucking hell, Lucas, this is your third time. Do you need to get your ass whipped without safeword?" Ten snarled and the girl looked up with such huge round eyes, her face turning even redder, that Johnny felt inclined to hold her flushed ears shut and tell everyone to shut the fuck up and not ruin this sweet princess.

"Nooo, I promise to be on time from this very moment on!" Lucas whined and tried to look pitiful. It fell short because he had stitches in his brow and a bruise blooming over his forehead from probably getting into a fight on the street.

"Save it, even Johnny's already here!" Ten roughly pushed the whining man into his workroom and the door fell shut.

The girl on the desk still hadn't plucked her phone in.

But she sure looked absolutely amazing while staring at the shut door.

"Do you need help?" Johnny tried so hard to be smooth as he slowly strutted towards the counter, smile on his lips. Oh, she was really tall, tall enough to put her chin on his shoulder. Johnny felt himself develop heart-eyes.

And just as he was about to ask for her hand in marriage, he slipped on the rug.

With a slam, he landed right in front of her feet.

Great.

This, in particular, hadn’t happened before, but 50 Shades of Johnny being a complete dork and making girls laugh at, and not because of, him was a bestseller here.

Well, Johnny would make the best of the situation and smiled up at her.

"Goodness, are you okay?" She gasped and kneeled down. Her dress was touching the floor now, which probably wasn't ideal for the dress…

"Wow, looks like I've literally fallen for you!" Johnny chirped and winked.

She stared back in such utter surprise, Johnny was a bit sorry and maybe should have used a less direct and overused pick-up line, but too late now.

"I, uh, you… did you hit your head?"

Johnny sat up and touched it, feeling only the hair he had used a total of 3 seconds in the morning on to comb onto one side and reveal the shaved part.

Okay, he wasn’t so sure about the sidecut situation but Ten and Yuta both assured him it was hot and he relied on their professional opinion.

"Nope, feels fine." 

She nodded and as he got back up, so did she. Oh wow, she was so pretty, did she even have pores in that peachy skin?

"So, may I still offer my help or did I just disqualify myself?" Johnny beamed as winningly as he could.

"I-it's fine," she turned and quickly fumbled the two pieces together, the empty battery flashing up on her screen.

Another customer came inside. Johnny wondered where his own was when the man asked for Yuta - who was also still not here but Yuta was never on time for Tuesdays. He was always early for every other event, but never the first day of the week, which was quite peculiar.

Wait. Did Johnny even have a customer planned? He believed to recall something, but it was hazy now and he knew his organisational skills were absolute rubbish...

He pulled his calendar from his messenger bag to check while the girl carefully looked around, glancing at the walls shily but curiously. 

It had been just a bit over two years since he and Yuta had had this glorious idea of opening an actual parlour together, found Ten to join, and moved into the humble rooms on the ground floor of the business building right in the middle of the party and red light district. The area you went to when you wanted more than just music and alcohol to have a good time.

The entrance was his and Ten's to show off their skills, a constant work in progress with free spaces between sketches or prints of tattoos that were already on someone's skin.

He was very much approving of the cute girl checking it out. That was already more than most would do.

Was this his chance to find true love?

He wondered why she was even here?

Well, she was lost, but how lost exactly?

Was it fate?

Or another heartbreak impending?

Yuta came through the door in a flurry of long hair, bright red shirt to clash with bright green shoes, and a row of apologies already off his split tongue while manoeuvring his customer into his workroom, greeting Johnny, and taking his consent forms with him while eying the girl in confusion.

She looked after him in just as much.

"Don't mind him," Johnny smiled. He had a customer, he hadn't gone mental, he just didn't know where the man was, so he had time to appreciate this lost princess and hope to kick Prince Charming off his throne to take his place by her side.

Wonderful.

"Okay? I don't mean to be a hassle, I'm actually looking for the office of Doctor Park. You don't happen to know it?" She tapped her phone's screen nervously.

"I… don't think so? Is it an actual office? Medical? Legal? Which clan?" Johnny asked, but the more he added, the more confused she became.

Had he mentioned how pretty she was? Because she totally was, especially now, that she brushed her bangs from her eyes and Johnny saw some sparkle reflect.

"Uhm. Clan? I… don't know? It's a doctor's office but why would that not be legal?" 

She seemed genuinely confused, or a good actress, but Johnny would give her the benefit of the doubt. Princesses weren’t involved with organised crime, he just _knew_ it.

"Well, in this area, many things aren't. I don't recommend them, by the way. Some have a moral code to follow, but many don't. I'd hate to see someone this beautiful and cute get hurt."

She did this adorable thing in which she brought her hands up to cool her cheeks, blinking at Johnny with wide eyes.

"I didn't know that. Is… is that common? How do you notice that? Wait. How do you know that?" 

Johnny chuckled and gestured towards the door, "Well, own experience. In this street, you won't find a single business not involved."

"Oh. Okay? Uh. I'm not really in the right place. I don't think. Um. Oh!" Her phone came to life, saving her. Johnny found himself incapable of looking away as her painted nails tapped over the screen and she opened Google maps.

She glanced up, noticed he was staring and he held her eye contact even after being caught because he was an artist and he admired art when he saw it.

“I, do I have something on my face? Or something?” she stuttered, eyes flitting away, shily returning and Johnny’s heart did a little flip at that small gesture.

She seemed interested.

“Just your ethereal beauty.”

She choked and started coughing. Johnny saw his chance to be Prince Charming <heavily tattooed Ver.> and carefully patted her back until she could breathe again.

“My what? Are you… are you making fun of me?” she looked like she didn’t believe she was a sight to see, a blessing to the eye, a flower in…

“Would you like to have a mirror to confirm the validity of my praises? I’m Johnny, by the way, in case it hadn’t been obvious from my friend using me as the measurement of being late.” Johnny was yet to find out her name and it prickled under his skin to know.

“I’m Jung Yunha,” she returned, hands cooling her cheeks again. Maybe she didn’t realise how utterly adorable it was or maybe she was doing it because of that, regardless, Johnny let her name repeat in his head over and over.

“That’s a beautiful name for a beautiful lady.”

Johnny found it noteworthy how she hadn't yet told him he was a creep, she had a boyfriend, she wasn’t interested, or that she needed to go, but to make it even better, her eyes roamed his face for the fraction of a second, catching on his lips before she turned away and looked at her phone again.

“Th-thank you.”

Someone, call the priest, Ten was going to get best-man after Yuta had fallen into recent disgrace over his constant endeavours with their receptionists.

“I… think I did go really wrong. As in… I’m 30 minutes from my destination, oh goodness, how did this happen?” Yunha looked genuinely distressed at her failure to find the right street and Johnny felt the immediate need to help her.

“Do you have an appointment?” he asked and she shook her head.

“No, I just wanted to talk to her and see if I like her, but…” she blinked up and Johnny felt just a little faint because, well, he was a pro at crushing hard but he was not a pro at how to deal with girls not immediately running, “I’m not sure if I’ll manage to find it. Would it be okay if I let my phone charge for a bit longer? To 10%, so I can be sure I’ll find my way? I can pay you for the power!”

“You don’t have to! Of course, you can charge it, that’s just a few won at most, that’d be ridiculous to make you pay for. Let it go to as high as you want to, to feel comfortable.” Johnny assured her, “I’m not sure, I was supposed to have a client but…” he pulled out his own phone and opened Instagram, finding the man among the chaos to ask where the fuck he was. “I might have gotten ditched. So, I’ll wait with you.”

“Thank you, that’s really nice of you!” Yunha broke into a smile and, oh dear good, sweet Jesus, someone please send help.

She had dimples.

Really deep and soft ones to match her soft face and clothing style.

“No problem. At all.” Johnny was finding himself forgetting the Korean language, which was just great for him.

“Uh, do you do tattoos?” she asked, looking around again. You could hear the whirring of Ten’s machine but it was only recognisable as that if you knew what to listen for.

“Yes, I do. These over here, to here, are mine,” he gestured around the walls and she followed his hands, looking at the much more colourful side of the parlour in interest.

“Oh, really? Your style is so versatile, I would have thought it was different people!” she mumbled, slowly moving away from the desk to see better. Johnny found himself following her with his eyes as she slowly inspected the wall.

This… this was the stuff Disney movies were made of.

Holy smokes.

“Wow, you’re really talented!” she turned in her spot, eyes wide and the flush just a faint pink now.

Johnny was sure he was the one flushing deep red now because he could feel his face burn up.

It seemed like she realised he was turning into a tomato and her expression dropped.

“I mean…”

“Thank you! Oh god, wow, I don’t think any pretty girls told me that before!” Johnny wondered if he’d look dumb putting his hands on his cheeks. Chances were he would but it seemed like a great idea to cool off.

“Do you say that to all the pretty girls?” she asked carefully.

Johnny wanted to cry.

Noooo please, he knew he was totally shady and a flirt but he was honest in his lame lines!

“I wish I had any to do that, which I don't, but then I’d say I love it when pretty girls validate me. I don't lie.”

Yunha came back to the desk where Johnny was still busy blushing.

“C-can I have your number?” she had a face on like she was going to battle and Johnny was inclined to tell her this would make men worry and not swoon, but… well, he was a man and he was swooning and also...

“You? Want _my_ number? Yes! Yes, you can have my number, my IG, my everything.”

Yunha watched him slip on the rug again, catch himself on the counter, smile to overplay it, then get his phone and read down his number for her to type into hers.

“I’ll give you a call?” she asked, glancing up at him and Johnny wanted to thank her but it seemed kind of inappropriate?

“Sure.”

“What on earth did you smoke?” Yuta’s voice was loud and annoying and Johnny was also still pissed he had fucked their former receptionist, so he ignored him and stared at the profile picture Yunha had on her Kakao Talk.

It was a selfie.

The most beautiful selfie anyone had ever taken.

It had a filter on that was kind of in the way because she didn’t look exactly like this in real life but Johnny could ignore a few blurry lines because her dimples were visible and a lacey dress and her hair in bouncy curls….

“He got a girl’s number,” Ten grunted over his soup.

Yuta paused his chopsticks mid-air.

Johnny sighed and looked up, realising both of them were looking at him extremely judgingly.

“What?”

“We worry,” Yuta deadpanned.

“I worry about our receptionists and, yet, no regard for me,” Johnny snapped back because he was still petty about that.

“What? How is that my fault? She quit for personal reasons! I didn’t do anything!”

Ten rolled his eyes so hard, it must hurt.

“Can someone please tell me what Yuta does in bed that makes them all go _literally_ crazy?” he snorted.

Johnny thought back to his and Yuta’s hook-ups. They were always casual because Yuta liked to go… hard.

And Johnny didn’t.

Aside from sadistic tendencies, he did have hips like no other and that piercing in his dick could actually work miracles on a prostate because he sure knew how to use it.

“Well, what can I say?” Yuta smirked and pushed his tongue out, split and pierced and also quite capable. Ten groaned even louder now.

“Okay, now that we have that out of the way: when is it too early to text her?” Johnny asked because he had been aching to type something into the bar for hours now – ever since Yunha had unplugged the cord from her phone – at 13% – when Johnny’s customer had decided to still show up after all. She had waved a tiny wave on her way out and Johnny had felt like this was a romantic movie again, putty on the floor as her frilly dress disappeared through the door.

“Uh… never?” Yuta asked, eyebrows raised.

“Didn’t she ask for your number?” Ten pointed out.

“Yeah, but… what if she thinks I’m creepy? I’m still… have you seen her? She’s stunning! Oh my god, why was she even interested… Oh god!”

“Take a deep breath!” “Calm down!”

Came from his co-workers at the same time and Johnny unsuccessfully gasped for some air.

“You’d think he’s 13,” Ten sighed and patted his back, “Johnny, it’s okay, you deserve that a very pretty girl takes an interest in you, she did not seem like the type to get your number purely to show it off. Now take your phone and ask her how she’s doing, if she found wherever she was headed.”

Johnny nodded and obediently did as Ten had instructed.

It took no more than three seconds for Yunha to read and then immediately start to reply.

Johnny threw his phone in a panic-reaction.

It landed square in Yuta’s lap, who curled up and groaned.

“Sorry! Oh, sorry, Yuta, I didn’t mean to castrate you!” Johnny gasped and grabbed his phone, patting Yuta’s dick and balls just to reinforce he hadn't meant it.

“Don’t touch, oh my god, I’m not into _being in_ pain!” Yuta screeched and slapped him away. Rude.

“I’ll just pretend I don’t know you two,” Ten picked his food up and turned to walk away.

So, yeah.

Yunha had found the office and was quite sure it wasn’t illegal but thanks to Johnny for worrying, she also had found her way home, thank you, she lived in Ichon, which meant her parents were stacked and she “totally has to want to date someone who studies law and plays golf and not me!”

“Tragic.”

“Doyoung, I feel like you aren’t really listening!” Johnny wiped over the black line he had just carved over Doyoung’s side.

“I did. And I wonder why I did because how is this relevant?”

Johnny groaned and pushed down the pedal of his machine, the whirring like music to his ears.

“I just… I asked her to meet for coffee and she said yes and it’s been…. 37 months since I had a date. A real date.”

“Wow,” Doyoung sounded like Johnny had declared white paper to be his favourite.

Why was no one willing to listen to his rants AND supply helpful tips?

“What do I even do?”

“Dude, I don’t know. I’ve never been to a date and I have zero desire to ever go on one,” Doyoung grumbled.

Wow.

So sad.

Tiny-violin melody for Doyoung.

“Why not?”

“Johnny, I have two businesses to run and if I want to fuck someone, I’ll find them.”

Johnny sighed.

Again.

So sad.

Tiny-violin melody for Doyoung.

“But that’s not the same, I don’t want to go on a date with her to sleep with her. Don’t you know love, Doyoung? Don’t you crave it? Don’t you…”

“Ew.”

“Why am I only friends with people who have serious issues?”

“Since when are we friends?”

So, yes, Johnny made a huge to-do-list one which’s first position was finding new, compassionate, kind, non-sociopathic friends.

He hung it up behind the counter.

By the time he was done with work the next day, Yuta had crossed everything out and replaced it with 1) find a new receptionist so his bff didn’t die and 2) stop watching romantic movies and switch to horror.

Johnny was scared of horror movies and Yuta knew that.

Asshole.

Yunha kept replying to his texts, that date would _apparently actually really_ happen, so Johnny _desperately_ needed tips, but all Ten said was to not do coke before.

How helpful.

He asked more of his clients.

No one would give him any valuable tips.

It was a tragedy.

How did so many of these people have relationships? Ten and Kun, according to Ten’s cousin Yangyang, were even engaged, though Ten denied that and did violence to anyone who insisted on it.

It was all _their_ fault that he was a nervous wreck on Sunday, aka date-day.

He had spent an entire hour stressfully dressing until he had decided he still looked nothing like he’d fit anywhere in Yunha’s suspected ideal type and he wasn’t going to in this life so he had stopped trying and just thrown on his usual denims and tee. He had washed his hair and taken 3 minutes instead of 3 seconds to style it but the outcome seemed hardly any better (just shinier maybe).

Most importantly, he had used cologne but not too much because he didn’t want anyone to get a headache, just a hint to smell… well, musky and mysterious and stuff. He’d bang himself so that was all he could go by, who knew the heart of a woman?

Especially such a sweet and beautiful princess as Yunha?

Whom he, by the way, had kept texting all week until this day and she had not yet cancelled their date but said she was excited for it on multiple occasions. 

It had to be fate or destiny or something equally screaming True LoveTM. It so had to be, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that the first chapter was so well-received, thank you so much!

Johnny was even on time. He knew it was rude to be late and he did not want to be rude.

Well, he never wanted to but… yeah, Prince Charming <heavily tattooed Ver.> and stuff. Princes should be on time.

Because princesses clearly were.

While Johnny had been standing in front of the cafe for fifteen minutes already, had run his hands through his hair about 2,379 times, had been asked if he had a lighter ten times, and gotten a glare from an old lady (probably because of the ink. It was always the ink that was the issue), Yunha turned the corner exactly two minutes to three.

And what a vision she was!

Her dress was pale green with dark green flowers embroidered, something Johnny had never seen ever before because it was so unique. Her shoes, of course, matched it, and her hair was braided and pinned up with some shy strands framing her face beautifully, small earrings and a matching necklace with emerald-coloured stones sparkling in the sun. 

She was stunning.

“Hi! Did you wait for long?” her ears were blushed which was just… so… adorable!

“Every second I would have been waiting would have been worth it. But you’re not late, so, I haven’t been waiting, just anticipating your arrival,” Johnny beamed and he wasn’t sure if she’d be comfortable hugging or not but he also didn’t want to make it awkward.

She just bowed quickly and didn’t go for it, so he wouldn’t do it either. They were just more than strangers, it was her good right to not feel comfortable with that.

“How do you say all that with a straight face?” she muttered and let Johnny hold the door open for her, stepping into the café first.

“I just say what’s on my mind, I usually do,” Johnny chirped and followed her into the blissfully cooled shop.

Yunha hummed and glanced around.

The entire café screamed ‘Yunha’ from how Johnny had gotten to know her so far. The walls were decorated with stickers and patterns, the chairs had pastel pillows on them and swirls were carved into the pale wood of their legs, and the small tables were decked with embroidered cloths.

It was as adorable as her. Of course, she had been the one to suggest this place – Johnny didn’t know such beautiful cafes. Well, now he did and if she’d never want to see him again after this, which he still kind of expected, he’d at least get to come back and remember her.

He let her decide which spot would be best and just followed, sitting down opposite on the small table.

“This place is so cute,” Johnny caressed the bunny that was on the fabric right under his left hand. It looked kind of odd because the ice-storm piece on his arm went over his hand and looked rather brutal.

He liked cute things, too, but he didn't have them tattooed. He looked like Hades on holiday.

Yunha, on the other hand, fit right in.

“Yeah? Do you like it? I wasn’t sure because, uh, but you said to choose and, uhm,” she shrugged a little, nibbling on her lower lip and eating away her lip gloss.

“I really like cute things. Like you!” Johnny beamed back at her and the waitress, who had just approached their table, looked first at Johnny with surprise, then at Yunha with a small and understanding smile. It seemed all a bit too much for her sweet soul because she hid behind her hands.

It was just hard to not point it out when it was so glaringly obvious and… god, Johnny still could hardly believe he was here and he wanted her to know how amazing it was that they were and… stuff.

“Well, that’s certainly a sweet compliment, isn’t it? Today’s special is iced cinnamon apple latte and white chocolate blueberry cupcakes,” she placed down the rose coloured menus. Johnny would have given her a smile in thanks, but today he was here with a date who deserved all the smiles, so, he just nodded, turning back to Yunha. She was still behind her hands but peeking out between her fingers now. Her rings all matched with her ear-studs and necklace. It was such a cohesive theme, it was impressive.

“Do you like cinnamon? It might be a bit too Christmas-y for me,” Johnny opened the menu and smiled at her. Yunha patted her cheeks and put her hands down to pick up hers as well. Her face was still pink but it suited her really well.

“I guess it’s in the west? I like cinnamon, but I prefer coffee. I like iced americano, they have really good one here! That’s why I like this café. And also because it’s pretty,” Yunha looked up and must realise that Johnny had forgotten that there was a menu and that he was supposed to choose from it because…

She liked coffee!

Okay, he was really being a bare minimum guy here but… he sighed deeply.

“I like coffee, too. As in, I love it a lot.”

“No way! Well, I’d recommend the americano, then?” Yunha perked up and looked so adorably excited, Johnny sighed again. They could grow old together and buy a really expensive coffee machine and annoy all their friends by being obnoxious about beans and flavours and brewing time and temperature.

Not like Yunha could ever be obnoxious.

“Okay, I trust your judgement.”

“Do you have a preference? Because there’s different notes of coffee, more nutty or more bitter types,” she flipped to the front and, wow, they actually had their three types of beans explained there.

Johnny felt just short of hyperventilating. A perfectly normal and reasonable reaction.

“Are you into that, too?” he was almost scared to believe it because…

She could not be this perfect!

Where was the pumpkin coach? Would he have to run after her and she’d lose a shoe on old gum on the street, leaving him to search the land with her green ballet flats?

Because he would. He so would.

“I mean… I don’t know much, just basics,” she fumbled with the menu shily.

“I’m sure I’m no expert either but, still, that’s so awesome! What are the chances? I prefer bitter flavours! What else do you like? You said you study, what do you study?”

“Right, I do,” she pushed her hands against her cheeks in yet another way she hadn’t before. Not to cool them but as if to contain her excitement, which was absolutely adorable - as everything she did seemed to be.

“I want to become a kindergarten teacher. I really like kids. They’re so full of energy and joy and so cute, too. There’s a lot to it, a lot of psychology. I think that’s really important, so you can understand how they develop.”

Johnny found himself nodding in silent wonder.

“I never thought about it being. But that makes so much sense. Kids are so mouldable, right?"

They were interrupted by the waitress and Yunha ordered their drinks as well as some cupcake for herself. Johnny had not read the menu and instead had just stared at her while crushing harder and harder. He decided to take the day's special muffin-thing. The coffee was the most important anyway, and Yunha surely had ordered the best coffee in the world - other than his own.

He should invite her to have that.

Wait, no, that was maybe too much – to his house and things. No, they should become more comfortable first!

"Um, so, um, kids? Do you like kids?" Yunha asked once they were alone again, the soft music and equally soft chatter from other tables as their background noise.

"Of course! They're adorable!" Johnny gasped. Oh god, they could totally also have 10 kids, he was sure Yunha would be an amazing mum!

And from how Yunha broke into such a soft smile, showing her dimples, Johnny knew how dear it was to her.

"I'm really… glad. I mean. Not like it was really worried but… you know how men are," she tugged on one of the strands framing her face, looking a little worried despite saying she wasn’t.

And Johnny knew. He read the news, after all. He would never get offended over her justifiable hesitance. He’d just show her there was no reason to worry with him!

“Can you tell me more? How does that work? I mean uni. In case it wasn’t obvious that I didn’t go. Let’s set that clear before it could become an issue. I dropped out of high school and then moved here because… family issues. Anyway, turned out fine with a few hiccups between. Should I mention I got arrested three times?” The longer he spoke the more confusion and shock spread on Yunha’s face and Johnny should maybe best just shut up and not right away go into all the really really fucked up parts but, well, he clearly had no clue how to do this.

And it was showing.

So much for letting her know he was harmless.

“I... I mean. I don’t… what did you get arrested for?” Yunha looked severely spooked and Johnny couldn’t blame her but he also wasn’t a murderer!

“Uh, well, for weed?” Johnny tried to smile winningly.

Yunha slowly nodded, playing with her hair again.

“Oh! Well, then. I heard it just makes you feel relaxed and… hungry?” she seemed more curious about this than she maybe should, but that was fine. Weed for adults was definitely one of the harmless drugs to try. Better than alcohol, for sure.

“Pretty much. It’s different for every person. I promise, I’m not a serious criminal and I also am not in any gang.”

"Okay. I realise I should have maybe asked that first after what you told me when we met and… honestly, I'm kind of really overwhelmed by this." She pushed her hands against her cheeks again, clearly in an effort of cooling it this time. Johnny should make a chart with Yunha’s face-patting techniques, this was so cute!

Once more, they were interrupted by their food and coffee arriving.

"Me, too," Johnny laughed nervously once their waitress had left and he stirred his americano once.

"Oh. Okay. You're really not how I had expected you to be. I mean in a good way. Not like I thought you were a bad person or anything," she looked like she was just as much in an unstoppable flow of words as Johnny had been minutes prior - wishing she could just stop but unable to.

Still, he couldn't help laughing.

"I get it, don't worry. Thanks even more for not letting it stop you and giving me a chance."

She nodded and smiled and… god, she was so pretty, Johnny was already in so deep.

"So, uni?"

"Ah, yes. I'm supposed to be on break now but… I really like it."

She started explaining carefully first what classes she had already taken and what they were on, what she had learnt, but the more Johnny bounced questions back to her, the more confident she became and the more she opened up. 

It was like an alternate reality. 

And then, she turned it around and asked Johnny about tattooing and since that was his passion and his job all in one, it was so easy to break into rambles but she just took sips of her coffee and leaned closer, following her questions up with more and…

It was just surreal.

Hardly anyone ever cared about this. Especially not beautiful people that Johnny fell in love at first sight with.

The date, as nerve-wracking as it had been before beginning, should last forever or, even better, they should go on ones every day!

Yunha had finished her coffee and tipped the glass back, catching one of the ice cubes. Johnny forgot about the shades of magenta he had recently struggled with and watched as she chomped down on it.

She noticed he had stopped talking mid-sentence and looked at him, cheeks puffy and eyes wide.

Johnny might be staring with a slack jaw. 

Okay, no, he definitely was staring with a slack jaw.

The ice cube made a loud crunching noise and Johnny was able to return to reality.

This reality in which he was on a date with this girl.

“You’re so cute!” spoken like a true intellectual.

Yunha’s face flared up in pink anew but she was battling the ice in her mouth and thus unable to talk.

“Sorry, I just… I’m really finding it hard to believe you were the one to ask for my number and text me back and even go out with me,” Johnny laughed some more, but not any less awkward than before, “Sorry, I also don’t know much about dating I just want to make it romantic and sweet but… no skills. Obviously.”

“That’s not true! You’re, um… very... I… should also make compliments," she took a deep breath, brows a little furrowed: "Ireallyliketallmenwhohaveanicelaughandsmilesoyou’rereallycutetoo, um yes, Ialsoreallyappreciateallthecomplimentsthey’reallsosweetandwellthoughoutandmakemereallyhappythinkingyou’reaverylovelyperson.” Yunha looked like she might burst. But still so cute!

Johnny felt his heart flutter, or was that his stomach? Maybe both?

"Thank you."

So, yes.

It was totally fate.

"If only fate would also bring us a new receptionist," Yuta was talking and eating and Johnny was still petty because of Mina but he had this really cute piece he wanted to try and it felt like it was meant for Yuta. Yuta looked like a wall in a district where gangs fought over territory and left as many pieces on the buildings as possible to show dominance.

Johnny kind of liked how it was all just littered over his skin. It showed how different people could be and how much more differences tattoos could add. That was part of why he was so passionate about it.

For himself, he had somewhat of a masterplan, but he knew most people didn't and, again, it was just beautiful that everyone could freely express themselves and collect pieces like they collected experiences and memories.

"The person who can keep up with you probably doesn't exist."

"That’s not what I’m hoping for. I literally want a receptionist. It's not like I'm the one dreaming of romance and stuff. Did you fuck yet?"

Johnny groaned and wanted to throw the royal blue he was going to use next at Yuta. He didn't. That stuff was expensive.

"Why is it always about sex?" Well, it was when it was Yuta, who sometimes slept with seven or more people a week. Different people, mind you.

"I have a high libido, okay? No sex then. What did you do?"

Johnny had been friends with Yuta for a few years. Differences or not, they were a well-oiled machine underneath it all, with more understanding for each other than anyone else. Their lives had been a bit too similar to not end up flocking together and sharing more than one worry and life-changing decision that’d make them stick together through thick and thin if it came to it.

Even if Yuta banged all their receptionists and then whined about them quitting.

"We had coffee and talked, which was so wonderful already. Four hours went by in a blur. Oh gosh, she asked so many things about ink and needles and pieces and art and… she was really actually interested! She also told me about her stuff and she’s so adorable, I swear, she has five different ways of squishing her cheeks and her cheeks are soft and they squish perfectly… I want to squish her cheeks! But it’s too early. But I want to.”

Yuta looked incredibly judgemental, but Johnny ignored him.

“After, we went to take a stroll through the neighbourhood and I got to pull her aside from a biker, so I had my arm around her shoulders and she smelt faintly of flowers," Johnny sighed. He finished with royal blue.

"It sounds like a terrible movie for pre-teens."

"How is there not an ounce of romance in you. Anyway. I asked her if it was bothering her, but she said no so I kept it there and..." Johnny squeak-sighed but it had just been magical with the warm evening in the city and Yunha feeling soft and tall against his side, sneaking her arm around his waist after asking if she could. 

Holding hands would have been more romantic but this had been closer. Johnny had not even been able to properly talk but it had been okay to enjoy the silence together.

"I wish I could have kissed her but there was just no privacy."

Yuta looked like he seriously worried for Johnny but that was him.

It had been wonderful, amazing, unbelievable, incomparable.

"She'll come by for dinner tomorrow. Also, she has never seen Legally Blonde but just because there was never a chance. I love her so much already, she's just… like no other." 

"Ew. I wish you a speedy recovery."

"Yuta, I told you if you want to talk about the break-up with Hansol we can and I don't mean you crying for ten minutes and then distracting by fucking me."

"Na."

And so, Johnny returned to day-dreaming about Yunha's dimples and smile and hair and dresses and legs and voice and mannerism and overall cuteness while Yuta continued to internalise his heart-break and resulting commitment issues.

When she appeared in the parlour again, a lot less insecure and wide-eyed than the first time last week but just as much a beautiful princess, Johnny felt himself fall like it was the first time.

She really had this effect.

Her hair was open today, cascading over her shoulders to where it ended over her chest. Her dress was replaced with skinny jeans but her light pink top was adorable and frilly.

And wow, her legs were… wow. For days.

Johnny had finished his customer early and was behind the counter, making the people coming to get pierced by Yuta fill out forms, but now, he just had to look.

Stare.

He was staring.

Yunha got a few other guys' looks, too, and Johnny kind of wanted to guard her off and keep her to himself. He knew that was pretty low and just his obsessive jealousy that he needed to seriously put off because she wasn't an object for anyone to claim rights over.

He got rid of the last customer and freed himself off desk-duty.

"Hey, who's this beautiful lady?"

She smiled and let him slide his arm around her waist and lead her out of the shop.

"Thank you. You look dashing today as well," she giggled, ears still blushing but with much more confidence already. It was beautiful.

"I can only try. Do you feel comfortable if I compliment your body? Or is that too objectifying?" because Johnny totally didn’t want to reduce her to her body, but her body was hot as well.

"Thank you for asking, that’s very prince-like of you.” Oh god, was it? Was he? What was breathing even? “Today is fine. Today is a good day. That's why I could wear these. I felt like it," she explained and how she carried herself a bit straighter, Johnny was glad she felt good today. She deserved to, seeing how beautiful, stunning, she was.

"I love the dresses, too, but these show off your gorgeous legs. They’re like a model’s but better. And I get to look close-up." 

Yunha smiled and the blush spread over her cheeks. 

Johnny would love to touch lower (as in: grab her butt) but it was much too early for that. Nevermind they were on the open street. He looked, though. 

What a sight.

Okay, back on topic.

"Is there a way to know for me when compliments aren't helpful? Or something that might be good for me but wouldn't be for you?"

Yunha reached down to put her hand over his where it was on her waist. Her hands were so warm and soft, how did she do that? Probably with lots of lotion. The only time Johnny used lotion was when lube wasn’t available to get off… probably the wrong mindset for princess-like hands.

"It's complicated. I'll probably scare you off with how complicated I am."

Johnny pulled her a little tighter against his side and squeezed her waist under the frilly top.

“Well, I thought I was the one doing the job of scaring you off? Maybe neither of us is scaring the other off and it’s just insecurity? You only tell me what you’re comfortable with, of course, but I want to make sure you're treated how you deserve it, which is like a princess."

Yunha giggled, which was simply the cutest sound in the entire world.

“I… I really like that, thank you. I like to be a bit of a princess, I guess. You’re a really good prince, so far!”

Johnny couldn’t help the boost her words were for his ego. He was probably puffing his chest like some elk during mating season but he couldn’t not.

Oh, he WAS going to be the BEST prince <heavily tattooed Ver.> for her!

“Thank you. I try very hard to keep up,” Johnny had to let go of her to let her step into the restaurant first.

It was a pretty shady place where he didn’t stick out but the owner was a good guy and it was in the territory of the Kim clan, which was on great terms with Johnny because he did tattoos for many of them. It was always good to be uninvolved but still connected.

Yunha kind of didn’t fit but she let Johnny guide her to a table tucked away in a corner.

“I didn’t even know there were places like this,” she whispered, big eyes dragging over the interior. Admittedly, it was the type of establishment where you could buy everything that you were not supposed to be but they made really good pork-dishes and Yunha had mentioned liking those.

Nevermind Johnny kind of didn’t know ‘good’ places?

“I guess that’s the difference between the high-class princes and the backstreet princes. I know the guys who run the clan getting protection money from the owners of this place, so it’s fine.”

Yunha nodded and folded her legs to sit on the low table. Johnny was sad to see them disappear underneath it but he hoped to soon get more of them.

“Don’t take it badly, okay? I didn’t mean that. So-called high-class princes are usually not even nearly as sweet as backstreet princes, in my experience. I only know one of the latter, though,” she smiled and showed her dimples but her ears still were red and Johnny just loved this mixture and… a ring had to be three monthly wages, right? How did that change when one was self-employed?

“Their loss, but lucky me that I get a chance to woo the princess.” 

Yunha kicked his shin under the table, face hidden in her hands and if that wasn’t adorable, calling for engagement because if you like it you should put a ring on it, then what did?

“Uh… so, they make really good pork here. You said you liked pork?” Johnny would have spent the rest of the evening, actually, the rest of the decade, staring at Yunha, but there was a time limit to this. Unfortunately.

“Yeah. You remembered?”

“Of course!”

She pulled her hands off and beamed beautifully.

“So… there’s spicy or… some with egg?”

“I trust your judgement.”

Breathe. In, out, there he went, great job Johnny! He could do this.

He always had the same thing here, so it wasn’t like he had to think about it.

The man running the place asked Johnny who his pretty company was and Johnny wanted to tell him that this was obviously the prettiest and most perfect girl anyone had ever seen and he was going to marry her.

But he had some sort of self-control.

“Did you find a new receptionist yet?” Yunha asked once everything was on its way.

“No. Honestly, I’m tired of it. I just hung up a sign in the window and if someone comes, fine, if not, not my problem. I don’t need anyone to do my appointments, let’s leave it be the problem for the one who’s causing the problem,” Johnny grinned. It made perfect sense and he had a filter where he just tuned Yuta out completely. He had this comfortable tone that was easy to ignore, not like Ten’s light voice that would reach you even at 6 am, fast asleep, and make you stand at attention.

“Are those two related? I thought she had quit for personal reasons?” Yunha pushed her hair behind her ears and over her shoulder.

Johnny suddenly felt inclined to not use his usual two-liner, completed and topped off with a smirk and cackle.

Yeah… let’s do this slow.

“Well, Yuta likes to sleep with people and doesn’t understand if people kind of can’t look him in the eye anymore after. I can, some can, but many don’t,” so, he had crossed the telling her he swung both ways off his list of things to definitely tell her. Great.

“Oh…” Yunha flushed red, “Okay. Yeah. Makes sense.”

“Anyway, moving away from Yuta and his terrible habits, how was your day?”

Yunha was still busy cooling her face and it was as adorable as ever.

“Good. I met with my friend in the morning to go shopping. I was supposed to go yesterday but I ended up not leaving the house… anyway, I went shopping so that was nice. I got a new body lotion. It smells of cinnamon. I don’t know, I had to think of the apple cinnamon latte that was the special even though neither ordered it. Ah, maybe I’m being ridiculous.” She blinked up at Johnny and…

She had bought body lotion because it reminded her of their date.

Johnny might be hyperventilating.

Oh god.

Wasn’t she so wonderful?

“That’s… that’s so… cute and… romantic and… where did you get it, I want it, too?”

“Yeah? You think so? Oh, I’m so glad you do, I thought I was being super dumb and my friend said I was being, too, but she’s a bit cynical so.”

Was it too early for couple-body-lotion?

Totally not.

“It’s from Tony Moly. The packaging is really cute I… but you like cute things, right?”

Johnny nodded because he did.

She shook her head and smiled like she didn’t believe it for a second but in a good way, where she couldn’t believe to find this charming thing out.

Was Johnny charming to her?

Probably, right?

Okay, in and out, slow, deep drags of air to get oxygen to his three brain cells.

“Your tattoos are rather grim so it’s always easy to think you’d go running.”

Johnny laughed and rubbed over his bare arms.

“There are many aesthetics I like. But yeah, I did choose the more typically masculine path for this.”

“I think it looks impressive. Does it have a meaning? It seems connected over both arms, right?”

Johnny hummed.

“It does. The front and the back are different. I mean, you can’t see that now but…” if he were naked she would. Yeah, too early for this, “it’s not really a life-story or something. I totally respect it when people do that but it’s not for me. It’s the fairy tale of the snow queen on the front and more of a scenery piece on the back. I like snow.”

Yunha had perked up so much, she sat almost as tall as Johnny now.

“Like Frozen?”

Johnny couldn’t help laughing because, god, this was so cute!

“The fairy tale is the same, yes, but it’s a bit different. I could read it to you some time, if you want?”

Wait, no, he was doomed to forget how Hangeul worked if he would try that. Stop, no!

“Yes!”

Oh gosh, reading fairy tales when those were something Johnny really, really enjoyed and used as inspiration for many tattoos because they just worked so, so well, to this adorable princess…

Yeah, he was going to pass out anytime soon now.

“I didn’t mean to say it was Frozen. I mean. It looks different, just.”

“Not like it’s not a cute story to have on your body. I started this before 2013 but even if, don’t worry. I do have a small Olaf on my ankle just for fun.”

“Really? No way! That’s so cute!” Yunha cooed.

“Not as cute as you,” Johnny winked and Yunha flushed.

He never wanted this to end.

Unfortunately, his break was not forever and he did have another customer for half seven-ish.

So, a small interruption of forever with his True LoveTM was unavoidable. 

But to make the wait a little sweeter, Johnny hoped to get a small reminder of her. Last time hadn’t been any good, but today, he asked her if she wanted to see the print of his tattoo and that he had one in his workroom.

His workroom, with a door and a ton of privacy.

Eyebrow-wiggle.

She wanted to see it.

They passed the people waiting for Yuta’s return from his respective break. There was no one watching them but all of them knew _perfectly_ well to behave because there was a grim man in front of the building watching them and ready to step in the second it got messy (special thanks to Ten’s overprotective boyfriend). Unfortunately, that was enough time that Johnny got so nervous and so giddy, he felt ready to just throw up.

Which wouldn’t be ideal.

Ever.

But especially not now.

“It’s smaller than I thought, to be honest,” Yunha looked around the room where Johnny was living in creative chaos.

“It’s expensive in Seoul, even in the shady streets,” Johnny explained and let her inspect the room in peace, but she didn’t take much time. Her eyes returned to Johnny, only a step from the door away, close but not too close to her.

Suddenly, he felt like all his usual flirtiness had left and only clumsy Johnny remained, standing around with a thundering heart.

Damn it!! Prince, where were you? 

Like guided by higher powers of the Fate of True LoveTM, he managed to step closer and let his fingers trail down the soft skin on Yunha’s arm until he could take her hand and she interlaced their fingers, blinking up through her lashes.

“Are we going to…”

“Kiss?” Johnny sounded like his voice had suddenly turned from normal to chipmunk-mode, which also wasn't ideal or prince-y.

He was nervous!

He was fucking nervous as hell because this was all new and all wonderful but he was just Johnny and had not had a real girlfriend all his life but he could not envision his future without her anymore.

Which…

Might be too fast. Whatever. She had this magical aura about her.

Yunha stepped closer and looked up again, faint pink over her cheeks.

“If you want to?” Johnny asked, squeezing her hand tighter and she squeezed right back.

“Just a second. I… just before this gets any more serious I just wanted to make sure it’s all clear and honest that, you do know I’m a woman, but I was assigned male at birth, right? I know you might know but I need to make sure you can accept that?” It clearly was hard for her to say and Johnny hated how she pulled away as if to get herself an advantage in case he’d lash out.

“Thank you for telling me. It doesn’t change anything for me, but… thank you for trusting me.”

“Okay,” Yunha nodded, looking relieved.

“So? Would you still like to kiss?” because Johnny wanted to kiss her more than anything right now.

“Yeah,” it was just a breath, but loud enough in the silence of his room.

It was easy to lean in, to focus on her face and on her lashes and the sparkle on the inner corner of her eyes until it became impossible and Johnny had to let his eyes fall shut.

Her lips were soft, as he had expected them to be, and she was shy to kiss back, trying very slowly and carefully how it might work. 

Johnny liked kissing. He kissed lots of people but, usually, he’d only kiss them for a night.

This was different.

Not only his racing heart let him know how different it was, the scent of flowers that clung to Yunha, her fingers squeezing his, and her lips kissing back with more confidence as they kept going, how it always seemed to be for her, it all made Johnny’s brain go into overdrive.

When they pulled away, it felt like it was the most magical and perfect moment. The only thing missing were some fireworks.

Johnny knew it was way too early to confess love, he knew he was just crushing really hard, but he cherished the feelings he had for this beautiful princess.

Especially when a small “woah,” dropped from her lips and she blinked three times as if to come back to reality from just a kiss. 

He had to use his free hand to brush through her hair and push the loose strands back behind her ear. Her earrings were dangly little flowers today. Extremely cute.

“Was it enough to wake you from eternal sleep in the future?” Johnny softly asked, feeling a smile on his lips because… fuck, this was all so smile-worthy.

Shyness returned to Yunha’s face but she didn’t look away. She nodded.

“Definitely. Better than most say the first kiss is.”

Uhm…

Wait.

“It wasn’t the first, first kiss, right?” Johnny was sure there had to have been some prince (/princess) before him, a legit, high-class <regular Ver.> one.

“Y-yes, it was. Do you think it’s weird? Too late?” Yunha looked genuinely worried and Johnny was quick to pull her closer and put his other hand over hers as well.

“No! It’s not. I was just making sure so my princess can be treated how she deserves to be. Though, I should have maybe chosen a better place…” Johnny looked around in regret.

Yunha got to her tiptoes, so she could just speak into Johnny’s ear and he froze in his place, holding still to hear what she’d say.

“You can do that for my first time then.”

Johnny might just never recover from that.

Was he dumb?

Oh, wait, yes, he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


	3. Chapter 3

“Stupid in love,” Ten drily summed it up.

“But, like, have you seen her?” Johnny sighed deeply and put a piece of beef into his mouth, unable to properly chew because he was staring at Yunha’s new profile picture.

It had been taken on the bridge they had walked over on Friday after she had picked him up from work and they had done a middle-of-the-night-stroll through the neighbourhood.

They were both in it. Johnny looked a lot taller than he actually was but she liked feeling smaller so it was totally fine.

One couldn’t be too tall, in his opinion, but he wouldn’t tell her she was if that didn’t make her feel good about herself. Instead, he always made sure to tell her how small she felt.

Because she really did, he wouldn’t lie. Johnny was sort of used to that but she had this way of how she melted herself against his side that she felt like a fairy princess.

There had been an abandoned shop and it had allowed them to hide from sight and Yunha had had her hands on his arms and held on tight while Johnny had held her jaw and kissed her as gently as he knew how. No tongue. Not yet. Yunha always needed a bit to find confidence and she had just found it in kissing him just on the lips and Johnny was perfectly fine with keeping it at that for as long as she wanted to because…

it was perfect.

Obviously.

“We have. She’s cute. 10 out of 10 would tap that.” Yuta slurped up his noodles and Johnny felt ugly jealousy tug in his gut.

“She doesn’t deserve your horny ass lusting after her.”

“Chill, lover-boy, you know I don’t do feelings, I’ll stay 10 steps away.”

Ten fed his boyfriend some shrimps he didn’t want. Why Ten had ordered them? Only god knew. Or satan. The latter was more likely.

Johnny wished Yunha were here to feed her, too.

He’d see her tomorrow. She had invited him which… okay, Johnny was going to take his Legally Blonde DVD, his fairy tale book, but also some condoms, just in case.

He wasn’t sure how she had meant it but he wanted to be prepared for all situations because he was definitely up (and so would be his dick) to go just a little bit further. Maybe not necessarily to a point where you’d need condoms yet, but just to be safe. He liked to go slow, but you could go slow with sex, too, there were many levels of intimacy to enjoy together.

Not like he had done these different levels with one person before, but he had done them with different people each, depending on how lonely and horny he had felt.

Now, he hoped there’d be all the time in the world to take until everyone felt ready and right. True LoveTM meant there’d be, right?

“I think it’s quite cute, isn’t it? Like a picture-perfect relationship growing, right?” Kun smiled and fed Ten some of his chicken in turn.

Johnny would be easily fooled into thinking these two had a picture-perfect-romance-movie relationship, too.

Yeah, no.

Not when one was a gang boss and the other… well.

Let’s just leave it at that.

“Yeah, whatever. Just please remember the hygiene restrictions or I _will_ make sure there’s no offspring ever,” Ten narrowed his eyes at Johnny.

“Do you think I have no self-control? Who was the one we found pretty much frotting on the porn couch?”

“I’m still not over that! How could you be so hypocritical?” Yuta whined loudly, “And that _one time_ I had a vibrator in that guy’s ass and played with it, _I_ was the one risking our professionalism!”

“The guy was trying to work! You teased him to the point that he creamed his pants three times!”

Yuta hummed, “Yeah, he really wasn’t a good boy. So impatient and disobedient. But sure screamed beautifully.”

There was just no reason to hope to make Yuta into something socially acceptable in this life. It wasn’t going to happen. However, Johnny strongly believed there was someone out there who cared just as little about society’s expectations and taboos as Yuta did and would make him very happy.

Yuta had just not found them yet.

Johnny had never been in a Tony Moly store so far. There was a boy group advertising for it and Johnny guessed he probably wasn’t the target group.

Growing up male in the States had left him with a huge educational gap regarding the topic of cosmetics. He knew how to care for fresh tattoos and tattooed skin. That was important if you wanted to enjoy them for a long time. But that was, like, two things and it was done.

Here, there were lotions in octopus-shaped packages, lip tints in more shades of pink that Johnny had been aware existed, and, oh no, how adorable, a panda?

“Sir, may I help you?”

Johnny looked away from his new favourite cosmetic item. The shop assistant was eying his arms in worry.

“Yeah, that’d be great!” Johnny definitely was in serious need of help, “My…” wait. His what? His g-girlfriend?

Internal screaming.

“Yes?” the shop assistant looked even more worried. 

Johnny was aware he was behaving like he had lost it.

Okay. They hadn’t talked about it yet, but they had kissed twice, gone on three dates… 

Hm…

“A friend of mine said she had bought a cinnamon body lotion? I was wondering if you had that?”

“Yes, the cinnamon roll limited edition? This way, please. Are you getting it as a gift?”

Johnny wanted to be a good customer and follow but his eyes landed on something shaped and painted like an actual peach and it looked so much like Yunha’s flushed, squishy cheeks, he stopped dead in his tracks.

So, yeah, he left the shop with the peach - that was hand cream that Johnny was absolutely sure Yunha would use - a panda-face-mask, the cinnamon lotion, and a lot of testers, as well as his heart racing and a row of messages to Yuta and Ten, asking if it was a good present or dumb.

Ten had just replied an ‘It’s fine’ and Yuta had said he’d rather gift her some peach flavoured lube.

Asshole.

Actually… should he ask Yunha if she wanted to officially be his girlfriend?

On the fourth date, you totally could, right?

Johnny tried to research but nothing, not a single article he had read, had been helpful even the slightest.

Maybe, he should up his prince-game first?

Make it super romantic?

He’d really appreciate some help, how he had gotten in the Tony Moly store.

Unfortunately, neither buying a present and the cinnamon lotion, that he used in the evening to dream of Yunha’s smile, nor making fun of his friends, nor hiring a new receptionist and making bets with Ten how long it would be until Yuta was in his pants, helped Johnny much in his quest of being a prince <heavily tattooed Ver.>.

He just was suddenly in front of Yunha’s door, condoms safely tucked away in his pocket, book and DVD in a bag over his shoulder, and his finger shaking where it was hovering over her bell.

It read Jung and the given name was heavily blocked out, so Johnny assumed it was the wrong one. Couldn’t they change the sign? Stupid shit.

He could do this. He’d just read her the snow queen story and… yeah.

Why was he so nervous? Was it the reading? But he had finished elementary school, he’d be fine. The movie? But it was a good one, no jump scares, nothing. Or the potential getting-physical part? Okay, he wasn’t even sure if Yunha wanted to do any of that. And he could say he didn’t feel ready, too. That was totally fine.

Oh god, Johnny was just so nervous, he wanted to make this right, he wanted to treat her the best because she was so wonderful, so cute, so sweet, but he was just a simple man…

He pressed the bell. It'd be fine. He was probably stressing over nothing here.

There was no question of who he was before the lock buzzed, but he had noticed the camera, so that was probably why. He pushed the door open and followed the directions Yunha had texted him.

She was in the door when he arrived on her floor.

Johnny’s heart was probably making summersaults now, at least that was what it felt like.

“Hi,” her voice was soft today, softer than normal, but Johnny knew she’d prefer to not have him comment on it. It was good to know and he was glad she had told him. Any comment would be a reminder that there might be a reason to make one and not just accept it as perfectly normal.

So. No comment.

“Hi, Yunha,” Johnny stumbled over his feet and smashed into the doorframe with a small screech.

Great.

At least Yunha was softly giggling when she helped him regain balance, “Are you okay?”

“Peachy, just struggling to remember where limbs are, the usual,” Johnny’s palms smarted. Yunha still had his in her hands and turned them around, seeing how red they were. She looked up with worry in her eyes.

“Are you sure? I’ll get you a cool pack, okay?”

Johnny was swooning but he nodded and followed like he was walking on clouds.

Her flat was ridiculously tidy and neat and decorated like this was some showroom.

She might suffer a culture-shock if she ever came by his place.

“Here you go,” Yunha had slippers with bunnies on them and her skirt had a lace trimming, ending at knee-length. She took his hands again and put the pack between them, gently putting both palms against it.

“Thank you. That’s… that’s so kind and… cute,” Johnny was choked up. He was a dork.

Yunha flushed a little but smiled confidently.

“Thank you. Are you sure it doesn’t hurt? You’re a little teary-eyed?”

“It’s my heart weeping because my princess is so caring.”

Yunha chuckled and patted his cheek and Johnny was about to faint next, that was for sure. It had kind of been easier when she had still been shy.

“Anything for my clumsy prince, right?”

Breathe!!!

Johnny managed not to fall over his own feet again and they settled on the baby-blue sofa, right next to each other, their thighs touching. Yunha had such beautiful legs… But Johnny wouldn’t say it today. There were other things to tell her that were just as wonderful about her.

“Did you have a good week?” Yunha’s fingers played with the lace on her skirt and Johnny reached over to touch her hand. It looked small in his. Yunha turned them, so his was covering hers completely. It was like a paw and not a hand, it was very lucky she seemed to find that attractive. Her small smile was beautiful.

“I did. Our new receptionist definitely does use coke, though. I mean, it was pretty obvious he was high on something but the signs are quite clear now.” Johnny used his thumb to draw over Yunha’s skin. She sure had soft skin, she was ought to have a good use for the peach hand cream.

His palms didn’t even hurt anymore. Magical healing from the power of LoveTM!

“Coca-cola?” Yunha looked up in confusion.

Johnny didn’t want to tell her that was not the type of coke to get you high out of your mind.

“Anyway, I went to Tony Moly and I saw something that reminded me so much of you, so I just had to get it!” Johnny reached over to take his bag and found the peach-hand-cream with little trouble.

“What? No! You shouldn’t have!” Yunha sat up from where she had been notably slouching, eyes wide.

“But I really wanted to, for my princess?” Johnny held the plastic-peach her direction and her ears turned pink.

Almost as good as a ring.

Almost.

She carefully picked it up from his hand and cupped it like it was actually something of value, looking up with slightly shiny eyes.

Johnny froze.

“Th-that’s so cute, thank you!” she whispered and Johnny tried to overcome the blue screen in his head.

Earth to Johnny? Hello?

Sorry, no response, we’ve lost him.

Yunha’s hand on his saved him from his spontaneous breakdown. 

“I’m-I’m glad you like it! I also got a panda sheet mask.” Literally no one had asked, but Yunha smiled again and blinked the tears from her eyes, lacing her fingers through Johnny’s.

“That’s really cute. Sorry. Uh…” she tipped her head back and gently fanned her face with her free hand. The peach sat on her thighs, in the dip between them, matching the tone of the skirt.

“If it’s good tears?” Johnny carefully tried because he was really fucking out of his level of expertise right here.

“Y-yeah, yes! Totally! I’m sorry for crying, I get emotional easily. Even easier than I used to. Hormones, you know? Going on estrogen is like puberty 2.0 and while not as terrible as 1.0 still has some downsides,” Yunha sniffed and blinked three times but she was smiling and it’d totally be okay, yes, Johnny was a functioning human being who knew how to deal with girls in tears.

Haha, good joke, right?

“Okay. Good. Nothing to feel sorry for! Tissue? Oh, wait, I don’t have one.”

Yunha laughed now and squeezed his hand tighter.

“Thank you, really, I appreciate it so much, that’s the cutest and sweetest thing anyone ever gifted me.”

Okay, back to blue screen.

“G-great. I… have to figure out how to react to tears,” because he wasn’t doing well here.

Fuck his brain.

“Most of the time just holding my hand would be great.”

Oh… good lord.

A person giving him an answer, a helpful one, that he could use to improve his behaviour in the future.

Where would he find anyone more perfect?

Nowhere, but he didn’t have to keep looking if she was here already.

So, Johnny nodded.

Yeah, he could totally do that, okay, why was she suddenly so close?

“May I kiss you?” her voice was soft again and her lashes a little stuck together from tears and there was a bit of powder on her cupid’s bow like she had covered something like a skin irritation up but it all did not matter because it was all beautiful and stunning and amazing.

“Anytime,” Johnny tried to come off as cool and on top of things.

Which he wasn’t.

Really not.

But it was okay, Yunha kissed him anyway even if he was a silly dork, giving her sweet little kisses in which she had grown so beautifully confident in.

Johnny considered using her moments of lingering to deepen it, but it didn’t feel quite right.

Maybe later.

He really wanted to read her the story, after all.

When Yunha pulled away and smiled at him, Johnny decided against that, too, and just stared at her, committed all details to memory, including the shadow of her dark roots and the hair that stuck up from her brows a little bit.

“Did I tell you that you’re actually really cute?” Yunha asked and settled more comfortably, her legs pulled up and kind of tipped over Johnny’s. Not touching, not yet, but on their way.

Johnny was, obviously, strongly encouraging of that. Both the legs almost-touching and the cuteness.

“Thank you. You might have mentioned it but you’re very welcome to repeat it three times a day,” Johnny purred and she giggled, leaning against his shoulder and Johnny slowed his breathing down to not move too much.

Okay, no, he was going to suffocate if he kept this up, not a good idea.

Oh gosh, but he needed to be careful with her, she didn’t deserve any rough handling.

“So, would you like to hear the story of the snow queen?”

“Yes, I’d very much like that,” Yunha whispered and she was close, so close, and Johnny’s heart was doing gymnastics in his chest.

It was so perfect and he even remembered how Hangeul worked - a miracle.

Yunha kept running her fingers over his arm as he read. Her head rested against his shoulder at first, but slowly slid down lower as Johnny kept going and he was glad to have this much to read because he really didn’t want to ever stop.

He always teared up at the same parts, but he had read the fairy tale enough times to not let it stop himself.

Yep, this could be forever, thank you, goddesses of fate.

Too bad the frozen heart was thawed eventually and he closed the book to look down to where Yunha’s head was betted on his thigh.

“That’s really… it’s so different. But it’s still such a beautiful story,” Yunha whispered and Johnny quickly took her hand because those were tears, oh god, help. (Nevermind he had ones in his eyes, too. That was different.)

“I do like what Disney made of it, though. I prefer Elsa getting redemption and the sisterly act of love.” He put the book aside to use his other hand to stroke through the long strands of Yunha’s hair, currently over his lap. How was her hair this soft?

Yunha sniffed and nodded, “Yes, me, too. And the plot twist was really something. Now, Elsa needs to get a girlfriend in part two!”

Johnny blinked.

“Speaking of girlfriends,” if that wasn’t a smooth as butter a transition he didn’t know. And if he spoke quickly, he’d get the question out before his nerves rendered him speechless! “I was wondering if you’d like to become mine?

Yunha scrambled off his lap, which was unfortunate, but she clutched his hand to her chest, shiny eyes big and round.

“Yeah?”

Oh, there the nerves were, ah, and the blue screen, hello old friend, long time no see!

“Y-yeah? If you want? I mean…”

“Yes, yes, yes, I want!” Yunha was suddenly around his neck and Johnny had to very quickly close his arms around her and preferably never let go.

She seemed to remember something and suddenly pulled back again, looking at him.

A tear had fallen and left a shiny path. Johnny was definitely at a loss of what to do now, oh god, no, no crying beautiful princess!

“So, would you want to become my boyfriend, then?”

… internal screaming.

“You want me as your boyfriend?" Johnny whispered, feeling giddy with nerves and happiness, “Of course, I want to be!”

“Johnny, you know there’s better ways than drugs to deal with problems. Let the ex-addict give you some good advice here,” Ten shook his head and Johnny bounced in his place and giggled.

“I swear, I didn’t do anything. I only asked Yunha to become my girlfriend!”

“Dear lord.”

Johnny continued giggling because no one could stop him.

“Jeno, look at this. This is why you only _sell_ this stuff and don’t take it, got me?” Ten pointed at Johnny.

Still, no one could stop him.

Yunha had sent him a photo of the peach in her bathroom and Johnny had sent her one in his panda-face mask.

He had gone back to buy more.

“Pretty hypocritical after just admitting to having done them yourself before, right?” Jeno raised an eyebrow and Johnny leaned over the counter to pinch his arm.

Yes, the Kims and the Jeons were in constant fights over any and everything. Jeno belonged to the former while Ten tattooed for and dated one of the latter, but Johnny wasn’t going to let his friend and partner be disrespected.

Jeno jerked away and rubbed the assaulted part of his body.

“Literally, who better to give this advice? You baffle me. But, sure, go ahead, don’t learn from others’ mistakes, be my guest,” Ten shrugged, unaffected.

Things, generally, didn’t affect Ten. After the life he had led and that Johnny only knew so much of, it took a lot to really tick him off or get under his skin. Most people never would, the one who managed to the easiest was Kun, his boyfriend.

Jeno looked a bit unsure. It might have to do with age. Johnny remembered 18 as a difficult age. You were an adult legally but not really because he hadn’t been allowed to drink yet and… yeah, shit had gone down that year, so he felt for Jeno and his furrowed brows.

Luckily for all of them, Yuta interrupted before anyone could get nostalgic, sad, or anything else unpleasant.

“There you go, I added a chewing gum for my little puppy,” Yuta grinned widely and ruffled Jeno’s hair, making him grumble and pull away.

“Literally, I’m not even supposed to be here, why do you treat me like a child?”

Silence.

“I’ll let you know that I’ll be the one taking the spot below the boss one day.”

More silence.

“Cute,” Yuta finally said because that was just a typical reaction for him.

Johnny had never been in a gang. He was the only one in this room at this very moment who hadn’t, but he knew enough to know there was nothing cute about them.

“See where you’ll get your morphine from in the future!” Jeno snorted but no one was quite scared.

Sorry, kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)   
> 


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny often felt out of place and he sometimes even wore sleeves when he felt like that would be appropriate – not like they hid his hands or neck, but at least it was less noticeable.

He had never felt quite as out of place as he felt on the university campus.

It might help if he had his princess-like girlfriend by his side, but no.

Prince Charming <heavily tattooed Ver.> was on a solo quest here.

Okay, not really, but Yunha had no idea he was here.

Probably.

She had to do a presentation for a paper she had written, which seemed really stressful from how many nervous texts she had sent.

Why it was in the middle of the break, Johnny also wasn’t sure. Apparently, there were courses that went over break?

What a shitty break that was.

He had proof-read her PowerPoint slides (as in, he had sent them to Ten in a panic because he knew stuff like this) and given detailed suggestions for visual improvement because he felt confident in that. She had thanked him and said she wasn’t that good with that kind of thing but she appreciated it a lot and Johnny had rolled around on his bed in happiness.

When she had explained when and where it would take place, it had felt like a hint from the fates of True LoveTM for him to surprise her by appearing there.

He had dropped his phone three times on the way because of nerves, but he was pretty sure he was at the right place now. At least there were lots of posters on child development on the walls and voices were heard from the room he assumed was the seminary room she had talked about.

Must be terrifying to have to talk in there. Yunha was so brave for going through that stuff!

Johnny had finished all five posters around the room by the time applause came from inside and he heard chairs dragging over the floor. He checked his cracked phone and, oh lord, yes, the time was up.

Now would be a good time to send her a text as a good boyfriend, so she could read it after leaving.

But he was here instead.

Oh god, he was so nervous!

Oh god, what if this was the wrong room?

What if she didn’t feel ready to introduce him to anyone?

Should he leave? Running?

No, too late, the door opened and people poured out into the hallways, some giving Johnny a short glance but not minding him lingering around the hallway like a complete creep too much.

Which…

Should maybe be concerning.

Right now, he simply appreciated it.

There were lots of women, most of them, actually, but Johnny paid them as little mind as they did him, looking for only one.

Yunha left as one of the last, no one by her side, bag over her shoulder and head turned down. Had it gone badly?

Oh no.

Johnny mentally prepared for tears.

“Yunha,” he greeted when she didn’t look up and just hurried to let the last people after her leave.

The second he had said her name, she looked up.

No tears, _thank god_.

Her face broke into a beautiful smile, dimples digging into her cheeks and she straightened from her slouched position and bounced over, apparently forgetting all about her surroundings.

As did Johnny.

There was only one person of interest and that was his girlfriend hopping across the hallway towards him.

Breathe, you idiot, BREATHE!

“Johnny! You came! I didn’t know!” she squeaked and he wanted to kiss her, right here, right now.

But they were in public.

Instead, he grabbed her hands and pulled her as close as publicly acceptable.

“I couldn’t not! Did it go well? I’m sure it did, right?” From how her eyes sparkled, he knew it had.

Wasn’t she just the most beautiful person in the entire world?

Would she look like this on the day of their wedding?

“Yes! I was so nervous but it helped me so much to see the layout you suggested, it was like you were there and I could do it!” She explained and Johnny felt himself melting.

“R-really?”

“Yes!” Yunha interlaced their fingers and Johnny squeezed them tightly.

He was going to make a million layouts, all specifically and _exclusively_ for her.

“I got good feedback for it, too. It really helped so much, thank you! Look, my professor even mentioned it.” Yunha opened her bag in so much excitement, Johnny was surprised he was even still walking because his brain was imploding – yet again.

He was such a lucky man to have this adorable person as his girlfriend.

Yunha found what she had been searching for and held up the evaluation form. Quickly, she tried to hide the corner where a name was written, but Johnny just bent the paper so it was no longer visible.

“You got 98% on that? That’s good, right?” He was quite confident in his ability to count to 100, but you could never be sure. Johnny’s eyes flew over the remarks. He glanced up and Yunha’s ears were flushed, her smile a bit more bashful.

“Y-yeah.”

Johnny looked down the hallway but all the other students had left, so he tugged on her arm and she had to take a step in his direction so he could place a feather-light kiss on her cheek.

She didn’t pull away, but once he had, she put her hand over it, trying to hide the flush.

So cute.

“Congratulations, my beautiful smart princess.”

Yunha used her shoulder to nudge him, still burning up.

“Come on, I’ll treat you to lunch until I have to start work?” Johnny knew he was going to be _so_ late if he lingered around for as long as he wanted to but, hey, it wasn’t every day that he picked his girlfriend up from uni and she had gotten a number close to 100.

It should be every day, though. He’d very much sign up for that.

They went to a small mandu place and he made sure to feed her whatever she wanted to have because that was just what he wanted to do the most in the world. She returned the favour, which was even better, as in, really, really amazing, the food tasted three times better than it already had and Johnny was in heaven.

That best part was that she took the chance to sneak in a quick kiss before they parted, barely properly hidden away.

Johnny didn’t even remember how he got back to Itaewon, he might have been flying? Who knew.

He also had the best and most romantic date planned for Sunday. There was a garden show in Yeouido and it included an entire field of roses.

He knew it’d be crowded with couples because it was so cliché, but so what?

It was perfect. They could walk down the Han after and enjoy the weather, maybe have ice cream or bubble tea or something.

Johnny had also considerably less stress with the entire date thing because it had happened a few times now and they were already an actual couple.

Internal screaming.

Oh god, yes, he actually did have a girlfriend!!

Johnny burnt himself on the water for his coffee because he dreamt of Yunha and wondered what she’d be wearing. Pink? Red? Purple? Trousers? Skirt? Dress?

He was just about to do something about his hair, and then head to where they had agreed upon meeting, when his phone interrupted his preparations.

It was Yunha. That was her ringtone, the little mermaid theme, Johnny had assigned it with her help just last week!

Was this bad?

He nearly hurt himself again diving to get it, gasping into it out of breath, “Yes?”

 _“Hello,”_ Okay, that was NOT Yunha, what the?

Had she been kidnapped?

Would he have to fight five gang bosses to get her back?

Oh god, he was terrible at everything, he carried pepper-spray in case anything happened, only Ten and Yuta knew how to throw punches.

Wait.

Could he bring one of them as his side-kick?

“ _Are you Johnny?_ ”

This was it. They’d press for money and he’d have to track the phone…

Oh no.

“Yes?”

_“Perfect. I’m Dongseok, I’m your girlfriend’s bestie and it’s unfortunate we haven’t met yet but guess now’s the time.”_

Had her best friend kidnapped her?

What was going on?

Or was this a trial?

To prove his worthiness?

_“Anyway, so, Yunha’s in crisis and also a stubborn donkey.”_

“Hey! Don’t say that.”

_“Aw, okay, Prince Charming. Anyway, long story short I need some princely saving here because my lady’s been moping on the sofa and decided that going in endless circles of self-hatred is an appropriate way to deal with her dysphoria, which we all know it’s most definitely not. I heard you have some romantic shit planned, which, I would never, and I know she wants to go. I’m 99% sure she’d get over herself if you showed up and asked her to come. Distraction works miracles.”_

“Yes! I’ll come! When?”

_“Aren’t you cute? I guess right now would work… Yunha, get up and put some clothes on, Prince Charming’s on his way to free you from the tower… okay, so, yeah, right now would be good.”_

Johnny stared at the wall.

He was overwhelmed with this nickname.

Prince.

Oh god.

Was he going to be able to live up to the expectations?

“Okay, on my way.”

His fingers were shaky again when they hovered over Yunha’s doorbell.

Okay, it was simple, he’d just show up and be kind. She had told him a bit about how she sometimes felt on her low days. It was part of her and Johnny wanted to help her with it as much as he could. Many of the things were no-brainers, he’d not fuck them up.

Again, no one asked who he was and the second time he already found his way without having to refer back to the description on his phone.

The girl in the door was shorter than Yunha, her hair barely touched her shoulders and was partially pulled back into a half-pony-tail. She was in an oversized band-shirt and hotpants. Together with her tan skin, it created some sort of Miami-girl vibe.

“Ah, that’s got to be Johnny!” She grinned, her worried expression smoothing down.

“What gave it away?” Johnny took the last couple of stairs. She seemed fun. And he was actually really happy to get to know Yunha’s friend. He wasn’t sure when it had been her in her retellings, but he assumed it had to have been at least a handful of them.

“I’ve seen the photos and the chat-histories.”

Johnny choked on thin air.

The what?

Okay, photos, yes, he had been in Yunha’s ever-changing profile pic a few times, which had been nothing short of amazing each time.

But the chat?

“Chill, you know girls have to make sure they’re doing the right thing and not trusting some weirdos, especially trans girls. Come on, you’ve been certified as non-weirdo just really dorky. Are you going to choke? Or… cry?”

Johnny was at a 20% chance of the former and 80% for the latter.

Dongseok had mercy and patted his back until it was down to only crying.

He was certified as worthy by her best friend!

Nothing was going to be in the way of the wedding now!

Okay, calm down, time to be a Prince and show how much he was worth it!

Yunha had, apparently, been behind the door, hiding, and was revealed when Dongseok closed it. She had been crying, but she wasn’t anymore. Johnny had not seen her without make-up yet but he might just faint because she was just…

“Hey.”

So pretty, oh god, she definitely didn’t have pores and dark lashes and plush lips and...

“Hey, I hope it’s okay I came?”

Her dress was in her typical frilly and lacey style but with her hair just in a messy bun and no make-up, it looked so different so… intimate?

“Yeah. Thank you for… actually. Ha… I’m sorry, I just feel so terrible today,” her voice was shaky and small and Johnny wanted nothing but hug her and kiss her but it also felt like she might break if he so much as touched her?

Okay, he had to communicate! That was really important!

“I’m sorry this is happening. Let me be here for you?”

Yunha sniffed and, a second later, she was around his neck, hugging him and Johnny really carefully wrapped his arms around her. He heard the door close and when he looked, he realised the other girl had left.

Okay, he could do this, certified and audited Prince <heavily tattooed Ver.> was totally able to.

Yunha freed herself and patted her cheeks as if to encourage herself.

“I want to go. To the garden show. I just needed some… validation? I don’t know. I wasn’t sure you’d really want to deal with this,” she shook her head.

Johnny just very quickly took her hand.

Against tears.

Didn’t work.

Darn it.

“Tissue?”

“Do you have one?”

“Uh… no.”

Yunha giggled. It was a bit choked up but Johnny loved it nevertheless.

“Kiss me?”

Oh god.

Yes!

A million times YES!

Johnny leaned down and caressed his fingers over her cheeks as carefully as he could, tipping her face up a bit.

She was so pretty, so beautiful, so stunning, even with her eyes shiny and a little puffy, the bareness of her face just made this feel like it was a whole different level he was experiencing.

She kissed back with the confidence Johnny knew her to have and he wanted to tell her how much he loved her buuuuut that might be too early.

Not like there were rules but it felt like he should save this for a different time?

He suddenly felt Yunha opening her lips a little and the tip of her tongue timidly against the seam of his lips.

Johnny’s brain supplied an unhelpful blue-screen but at least he had muscle memory to rely on.

He let his own open a little, allowing her to go further, but only as far as she was ready to.

Her hands came to rest on his waist, holding on as she pushed in just a little deeper, pushing her tongue against his where he met her.

She was shy, how she was with new things, but Johnny loved it, he knew if he let her take time, she’d soon be comfortable.

And from how she kept going, he could feel himself grow light-headed and a little hot under the collar.

It was so cute to see how she reacted when he carefully tried something bolder and she went to mirror and adapt to it.

Johnny loved it.

When she pulled away, her tears were dried and her ears red and Johnny pulled her in again to kiss her first on the lips, then her cheeks, just silly kisses that he felt like giving until she was giggling.

“Want to get going?”

“Do you have half an hour? I want to put on make-up.”

“Sure do, I have all day just for my princess.”

Yunha nodded and squished her cheeks. Johnny wanted to squish her cheeks. He should do that some time.

“Do I look… good?”

Johnny smiled and brushed her hair back.

“Yes, you look very beautiful, so beautiful, I tend to feel faint when looking at you. I especially love your dimples, they’re so cute, and your lips, especially when you use them to kiss me, and your eyes because they’re so expressive and dark, and your ears, that turn so adorably pink.”

Yunha cupped her hands over her ears.

“I know they do, it’s a bit embarrassing.”

“No, just really cute!”

“Okay. Um. Do you want some coffee, maybe? I’ll try and hurry but it takes a moment. Especially now,” she sighed and Johnny reached up to squeeze her cheeks.

Oh god, they were so soft and adorable and squishy!

She stared back at him for a second of surprise, then started giggling again and put her hands over his.

“You’re so cute! And you’re so ridiculously pretty, just like this! I need to let you know, you’d never have to wear make-up for me, you know that, right?”

Yunha sniffled and nodded.

“I know.”

“I’d love to have a coffee if it’s okay?”

Yunha had a French press.

Johnny swooned. As per usual.

“I’m not sure if the beans will be your taste but they’re my favourite and these are from an Italian café, my dad got them for me from a business trip.”

Johnny could never.

“My poor ass has never had beans from Italy, so I’ll appreciate them in any case.”

Yunha glanced over to where Johnny was leaning against the counter right next to her.

“Is that an issue for you? I mean, it’s not my money, but I know it was an issue with the guy I dated for three days.”

The biggest issue had been Johnny expecting her to want a guy studying law and playing golf, but now that he was in the pole position for engagement, marriage, and growing old together with the help of the fates of True LoveTM, he didn’t care anymore.

“Not really. As long as it’s not for you. It’s like Cinderella, but with the prince working in an illegal parlour and orphaned, kinda. Did I tell you I love fairy-tales?”

“You did,” she chuckled and rubbed his arm.

Oh, this was a fairytale come true, for sure…

“You’re.” Her ears turned red again and she visibly collected herself, so Johnny mentally prepared himself for a compliment. She was adorable like that when she geared up to give one.

“You’re reallysosweetanditskindaunrealbecauseyoudontlookitbutyourethemostwonderful and I’m so glad I met you.”

Johnny was just putty on the floor, he really was.

“So am I.” he pulled her closer to kiss once more. Actually, he would be totally fine with staying here and just kissing all afternoon, maybe watch some tv…

But she had said she wanted to see the flowers and distract herself, so the original plan seemed more appropriate.

Yunha poured the water over his coffee and started a timer – it was a little orange flower, so cute.

“Um…” she glanced up at Johnny, then back down at her press.

Johnny knew he treated his coffee like his own child, however, he wanted to reassure her she could go and take care of herself and he wouldn’t break anything in the meantime.

Probably.

“I know how to use it,” he chirped.

“Yeah? Is that okay?”

“Absolutely, take your time for yourself,” Johnny nodded.

“Okay. Thank you. Right, then… Oh god, I can’t believe I ran around like this the entire time,” she squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her hands to her cheeks.

"I enjoyed it a lot. You’re stunning, with or without make-up,” Johnny meant it. He couldn’t even say which he’d prefer – Yunha with or without make-up?

But he didn’t even have to decide – he’d get both. Wow, he was such a lucky man.

Yunha took about the half-hour she had asked for. Johnny finished preparing the coffee (without causing major damage – the small spill was easily wiped away), then drank the coffee, and carefully looked around the flat a little bit.

She had a lot of books, some games, some DVDs of Disney movies. There were a few photos hung up. In one, Johnny recognised Dongseok, the Miami girl, from earlier. The others looked like family pictures.

He internally cooed, seeing a younger version of Yunha, maybe 16 or so? She had already been wearing an adorable dress and her hair had been short at the time. For some reason, that looked just as soft and pretty as she did now and Johnny wondered if that would be a good compliment or bordering on offensive? Maybe he’d ask on one of her better days.

It was slightly concerning that all these pictures had been taken at one fancy location or another.

One was even on a yacht!

Good thing Yunha knew he couldn’t offer her that but she still liked him.

He had been sitting on the sofa and scrolling through Instagram when Yunha remerged from the bathroom.

Her hair was now perfectly put up, the small side pieces curled how she often did, and her eyes were softly accentuated, including a bit of sparkle.

“Wow, who is this just as beautiful person, gracing me with her presence?” Johnny got up to catch her with an arm around her wait and Yunha smiled up at him so he could kiss her.

Truly, Johnny was sure it couldn’t get any better. Like. At all. This was perfect and the only thing missing was the house in the countryside.

“I’m ready to go now if you are?” She gently pointed out and Johnny remembered their very cliché and romantic date.

“I was born ready to take you everywhere you wish!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


	5. Chapter 5

Previously, the record of Johnny’s longest relationship had been 5 weeks and only because his boyfriend and he had always shared their weed and solved issues by having sex instead of talking.

It had not been a good time and he didn’t enjoy thinking back to it now.

“I am… disgusted.”

Johnny looked up from the drawing on his iPad. Yuta’s nose was wrinkled and he stared at the sparkling roses Johnny had been busy drawing as if he was appalled.

For a man pairing orange and violet clothes on a daily basis, it was truly rich he’d feel the need to judge _anyone_.

“It’s our one month anniversary, do you want me to show up empty-handed? What type of shitty boyfriend does that?” 

“You could have just gotten her lube like any normal person.”

“The definition of a normal person seems to greatly vary between you and me and this is not the first time I’m telling you, Nakamoto Yuta.”

Yuta shrugged and played with one of the rings strung through his ear.

“So, about the receptionist…”

“I am going to fucking strangle you, Yuta!” Johnny almost threw his Apple Pencil. Almost. It was ridiculously overpriced but would probably not survive being thrown despite the hefty price tag.

Yuta was not worth ruining an Apple product over.

“I didn’t even do anything!” Yuta whined even though they all knew the boy on coke had not quit because of his drug problem. On the contrary, the way they had enabled that boy by putting him right into the crossfire of drug dealers ready to sell anything was probably enough to go to hell for.

Johnny would have to put it on the list.

“We already hung up the sign, either you’ll be lucky and some poor person stumbles in here or you’ll just have to pull yourself together!”

“You don’t understand! When I’m piercing someone’s whatever part of the body, I can’t answer the door at the same time! You’re asking the impossible!”

“I’m literally only asking you not to fuck with the receptionists, or maybe, if you do, don’t go so far that they cannot show their faces around anymore! You don’t _have_ to tie everyone up even if they’re into it!”

“I don’t even tie people up when it’s the first time!”

“Oh my _god_!”

“Listen, Johnny, it’s not my issue people enjoy crying to be hit harder and fucked into oblivion and then suddenly can’t look me in the eye anymore just because I made them cum three times in one night!”

A soft cough stopped Johnny from elaborating in great detail why exactly it was that most people were just… _normal_.

In front of the desk stood Yunha, her ears and entire face deeply flushed.

“Hi,” she whispered, glancing at Yuta, only to turn even redder.

Oh no!

Johnny’s poor princess, corrupted by evil!

He knew for a fact that Yunha was not interested in BDSM because he had printed out a consent form he had found somewhere on a page with tips for boyfriends of trans girls.

(Despite being very shy about it, she had filled it out for him and he had also filled it out for her, just so they were on the safe side as they slowly progressed into their relationship.)

((And, for the record, the only kink Johnny was super into was edging because he loved taking his time.))

“Johnny treats you right, doesn’t he? If he’s too slow, you have to tell him because this boy loves to take his time with fore-“

Johnny was chaos incorporated, but he’d sooner stay celibate for the rest of his life than ruin any of his beautiful girlfriend’s sexual experiences! But there was no need to openly discuss any of that, so he had very quickly rounded the desk and held Yuta’s mouth shut tightly.

“I’m so sorry about this, Yunha. Let’s go and have dinner, okay?” He tried his most winning smile, but Yunha still looked deeply unsettled.

He was going to get back to Yuta for that. He’d just **not** employ a new receptionist for three months or something. That’d teach him! (No, it wouldn’t.)

“Y-yeah, let’s, um… do that,” she brushed her hair behind her ear, then thought better of it and tried to hide under it.

Johnny let go of Yuta, but not without pinching his waist (hard), and then grabbed her hand to drag her from the shop before Yuta could spout more inappropriate comments.

Their usual guard was leaning against the wall and nodded in greeting as they passed him. His name was Winwin, allegedly, but no one was _really_ called Winwin, right? Johnny had been doing this for longer, he knew the people of the underground loved their privacy.

“Where are we going?” Yunha asked and Johnny took a second to admire her ethereal beauty.

Her hair was curled today, she liked to do that and it made her oval face appear even softer than it already was. She had braided a part of her fringe and clipped it with a small flower-hair-pin.

In other words, she was breaking her own records of how beautiful she, and women in general, could look.

“Oppa, there’s a lamppost!”

Barely, he avoided smashing right into said lamppost.

“Oh my. Got distracted there for a hot minute.”

“It’s okay, I saved you,” Yunha chuckled.

“Yes, you did, my angel,” Johnny pulled her hand up to kiss the back of it. It was soft and smelt of flowers. “And I was headed for noodles if you’re fine with that?”

“The ones with the sesame noodles? Yes!” Yunha put a spring into her step, the excitement unconcealed.

So cute!

Johnny always ordered two servings. He was tall and he worked out a lot, so he needed the calories, nevermind it was difficult to choose.

Another added benefit was that he got to let Yunha try more. This place had an almost endless variety of noodles and soups, so even after having been here with her several times, he could still surprise her.

However, after they had ordered, Yunha kept restlessly playing around with her bracelet and Johnny was certain she had something on her mind.

“Hey, are you okay? You seem nervous? It’s not because of Yuta, right?”

Johnny wasn’t sure how nervous sex might make her. He’d kick Yuta’s ass **so** hard he’d not be able to sit for _days_ if his nonsense had caused her such discomfort. He’d not hold back even though Yuta was the former gang member, not he!

“Well, um, maybe?” She pressed her hands against her cheeks to cool them and Johnny watched in renewed adoration how it squished her face adorably.

“I’ll tell him to knock it off, I’m really sorry if it made you uncomfortable; he doesn’t have a filter.”

“No, it’s not that, I mean just… um…” she looked around and Johnny realised this might not be the ideal setting for private talks about sex.

At least not for a soft princess like Yunha.

“You can come back to the studio later and we can clear it up?” He suggested even though he wanted to do so right now, he didn’t want to know her uncomfortable for a single second! It was absolutely unacceptable!

But potential sex talk in the middle of a restaurant would make her just as much…

What a cruel fate.

“You have a client coming in, Johnny!” She scolded and Johnny pouted even though she was right. “It’s not about being uncomfortable, don’t worry, okay?” Thank the God Johnny had questionable faith in. “And, to be honest, um, I had a… suggestion? To make?”

Marriage?

Wait, no, that couldn’t be it. Damn. Johnny would have said yes.

“What is it?”

“So… my parents.”

Oh dear god. The yacht-owning-Italy-business-trip-law-and-golf-parents.

The ultimate end boss the Prince Charming <heavily tattooed Ver.> had to face.

Johnny was shaking in his boots but tried to smile confidently despite that. He was audited by Yunha’s bestie, he could do this – probably.

“I’d really like you to meet them because, well, um, they’re my parents and mean a lot to me, but you also mean a lot to me, more every day. I’ve told them I’ve been seeing you and they’re very happy but curious and I don’t want to keep you a secret from them, but I guess this could also be really weird and awkward, so please don’t feel pressured?”

“More like terrifying,” Johnny muttered, then threw the water back.

That had done nothing for him.

He was in serious need of some vodka here. Ten usually carried an emergency shot because of his alcohol issues, but Ten wasn’t here right now. Tough luck.

“Terrifying? Why?” Yunha blinked big round eyes – bless her soul.

“I’m like…” Johnny vaguely gestured at himself. The issue should be obvious.

“Oh, no, no, they know you’re an artist and they’ve already seen the photos, of course!”

Right, the profile pictures he was so proud to be in.

Without his own parents around anymore, Johnny had conveniently forgotten people above the age of 30 also owned smartphones these days.

Was this making it better? Or worse? Were Italy-owning-golf-business-trip-law-and-yacht-parents tolerant? Had the media _LIED_ to Johnny?

Inconceivable!

“But I don’t want to pressure you.”

“No, I… I’d really like to meet them and let them know I’ll take good care of you how you deserve it, but I’d be really sad if they hate me or tell you to break up with me.”

That would suck a lot.

“But that’s so mean! What parent would be so cruel to dictate their child’s love life?” Yunha blinked.

Damn, she was just too innocent and uncorrupted for Johnny. Maybe he should just break up with her himself, to spare her the realisation of how brutal the world was?

But he loved her…

“I mean… lots? I think? Ten’s father was fine that he’d get killed or something … though it was most likely unrelated to dating.”

“He WHAT?” Yunha gasped, hands over her mouth.

Johnny chuckled nervously.

His sweet princess, now he was ruining her himself!

“Yeah, um, I’m sure your parents don’t, um, do that. Yeah.”

Now seemed to be a bad time to tell his own unconventional family history. He could do that in the future if it fit… or something. Did it ever fit to tell your mother had overdosed on heroine and your dad killed in a street shooting?

The topic might actually never come up.

Right now still felt exceptionally bad, so no sob-story time for Johnny.

“I mean, I come from bad circumstances, so I don’t have a lot of positive experiences. I don’t mean to discourage you if it’s important to you.”

“Thank you. It is important to me and I promise they’re nothing like that! I think that’s not okay. It’s not their life. My parents don’t do that, you don’t have to worry, they always support me a lot. They help me with my transition and always have my back when the rest of the family are unwilling to understand, they’re that type of parents. I just thought awkwardness could come from, well, that they’re parents and, um… stiff? Not because they’d tell us to break up. I hope you can make some positive experiences with them.”

Johnny nodded slowly.

He’d at least prepare a poem to recite or something sophisticated rich people did. He trusted Yunha, though. If she said there was nothing to fear, then there was nothing to fear. Like. Generally. Probably. True LoveTM would help him!!

“If you say so, then I’d love to meet them.”

Yunha bounced in her seat, her hair moving with her.

“I promise I’ll make it as good as possible, okay? Thank you so much, I’ve really wanted to do this for such a long time and now I finally can, I’m so happy!”

Johnny was still busy melting in his seat when their food arrived.

Yunha telling him about her day let him forget about the scary potential meeting of her golf-owning-yacht-business-trip-Italy-and-law-parents over yummy food.

He even forgot about Yuta and that entire situation.

Until Yunha closed the door of his room behind herself but instead of immediately stepping closer so they could kiss, how they normally did, she lingered there.

“So, um, maybe this is not so good right now, but I just happen to have the courage now so, um, yeah, I just wanted to say that,” she cut herself off and took a deep breath.

When she had composed herself, determination was on her face. It was like when she had asked for Johnny’s number, she looked like she was going to war, but it was _so cute_!

Johnny had closed the distance between them and took her hands, stroking over her fingers softly. He had no clue what she was going to say, but if there was anything he could provide, he’d happily do it!

“I’d like to do more, you know, than just kiss. Even though I’m awkward, I want to try. I read through everything you wrote into the form and I really want to know how it feels.”

Johnny’s face was burning with the head of a thousand suns – at a minimum.

Oh god.

Nobody panic!

A bluescreen kept him from giving a sophisticated reply, but Yunha must be used to that by now.

“Okay. Yeah. That’d be great. I read yours, too.” Three times. He had read it three times and then kinda maybe jacked off. Was that acceptable? It was over his girlfriend, after all… should be fine.

“Yeah. Good. We can go slow, I just wanted to let you know. I’ll get going now so you won’t be terribly late.” She leaned closer and lifted herself onto her toes to kiss him.

Thankfully, Johnny’s body worked even with his brain completely uninvolved in the process. The small blessings…

“Excuse me? Hello? Earth to Johnny Suh?” Ten waved a hand in front of his face.

When Johnny didn’t react but kept staring into the endless nothingness, imagining his beautiful girlfriend who trusted him so much and also liked him so much, he slapped him.

“Ow!”

“Sorry, I was worried you might have done LSD. You haven’t, right?” Ten narrowed his eyes.

“I’m done with the hard drugs, Tennie, don’t worry.”

“What else is it then?”

“You know… love. It’s stronger than any drug.”

“You definitely seem like someone who’s tripping. Come on, move your ass, I have to lock this door! I wanna get my true love on his knees and enjoy the evening.”

Johnny sighed and picked the print-out up. It looked horrible - when had they last replaced the toner? This was a disgrace, not suited at all as an anniversary gift of any kind!

He’d have to go to a shop and get it printed professionally. Maybe he should get some effects after all…

“Chop chop, Johnny or you’ll spend the night on the porn sofa!”

“Yes, yes, chill.”

“I think I made it clear I have some urgent commitment to get to!”

Johnny sighed once more and stepped onto the street so Ten could close up. The sign “looking for a receptionist” on the door looked quite pathetic, especially in the dark of the street, illuminated by neon lights that let reality look harsher than it was.

They’d never find a good receptionist, but Yuta had had it coming. Johnny refused to feel bad for him!

As he walked past night clubs, hotels, and all the other shady establishments, he thought about the weekend. Yunha had suggested Sunday for the meeting-the-parents event.

Maybe he could sleep over?

After all, she had asked to do more. Johnny was totally into sleeping at her place so they could spend more time together. If he had no deadline by which he’d have to catch the last train home, he could see where the evening would lead and maybe fulfil Yunha some of her wishes – whatever they specifically were.

He couldn’t deny he was somewhat eager. He was a simple man; he had a beautiful girlfriend, he wanted to cherish her in every aspect, it was just part of the deal. It was only ever so slightly nerve-wracking he’d have to set the standard, but he was reasonably confident in his skills.

Though he’d definitely read through the form about ten more times. Not to fantasise about her but to make sure he didn’t forget anything.

Which left the parent-thing on Sunday.

Well. Yunha had said her parents, like through a miracle, were not horrified by the fact she was dating a tattoo artist without a college education and no golf skills.

He trusted her, of course, he did!

Maybe Yunha’s world was really this perfect?

Then, honestly, why would he not want to be part of that?

He had found a different, a better, life in South Korea, so why shouldn’t that include better families?

With the sleepover planned, shared, approved, and put into action, Johnny found himself in Yunha’s fancy high-rise apartment building on Saturday afternoon.

“Uhu, I see, Prince Charming is a punctual man.”

The voice was not Yunha’s but it was familiar and Johnny wasn’t surprised to find the Malibu-girl in the flat’s door. Dongseok, right?

“Hi.”

“Hi, nice to see you again. Did you dye your hair?”

The smirk turned into a genuine smile and she ran her fingers through the strands.

“Yeah, I did, but I think only 0.1% of the population noticed. Though I might just be friends with barbarians. Mark would sooner be run over by a train than notice a change in hair colour if it’s not from black to neon orange.”

“It looks cute, you suit the red tone.”

“I know, right? But thanks, I appreciate it, man.” She nudged his waist when he was close enough and Johnny felt very accomplished.

“How is my princess doing? May I come in?”

“Oh, stressing, of course. She’s like Elsa, pre Let It Go, constantly overthinking every detail of her life. It’s gotten better, though. I mean, you definitely added a lot of stress, but I think you’re good for her.”

Johnny did his favourite activity related to his girlfriend: melt into a puddle of feels.

“Do you think so?”

“Do I look like the type of person to entertain bullshit?”

“No,” Johnny sighed happily, ignoring her raised eyebrows.

“Yunha, the Prince has arrived! Move it, move it!” Dongseok loudly announced while Johnny rid himself off his shoes. He chose the slippers with the whales. They were a bit too small, but they were the biggest ones and he couldn’t blame Yunha for his above Korean average shoe size.

“I’m almost done!” A panicked whine came from the direction of Yunha’s bedroom.

“Don’t stress, babe, I have no hurry,” Johnny replied because he really didn’t. He had absolutely nowhere to go until lunch tomorrow.

“God, you’re too sweet. Do you give lessons to oblivious dorks?”

“I don’t think I’m the role model type,” Johnny drily returned.

“Have some faith, Lord John. I’ll patiently wait for a miracle to happen before my crush ever develops feelings for me.” Her laugh was forced and Johnny felt for her – but there was no miracle aid for unrequited love. He _knew_.

“Maybe you should ask him for his number? I would have never dared to take the first step.”

“He’s had my number for _years_.”

“Oh. Sorry then.”

“Nah, he’s my best friend, it’s my own fault for falling for him. Oh, a miracle actually did happen, Yunha, welcome back to society, it’s been 53 years!”

“It has not,” Yunha hissed, shooting Dongseok a tiny glare.

Johnny was preoccupied staring at her.

She was so beautiful! Had she dressed up for him? Because they had not made plans to go anywhere but she was wearing tight jeans with a flowery blouse, her hair put into the complicated waves she had explained how to make but Johnny had been vastly overwhelmed by the concept and immediately forgotten.

“Hi, sorry for keeping you waiting.”

“So worth it,” Johnny breathed.

“My god, this is making me both jealous and want to throw up. Have a nice evening, I guess. See you around, Ice Prince!”

Johnny appreciated the chance to properly say goodbye, unlike the last time when Dongseok had pretty much just disappeared into thin air.

Once the door had closed, he couldn’t wait a single second longer. He wrapped his hands around Yunha’s slim waist and pulled her closer.

“You look especially stunning today, just for me?”

“Just for you,” she smiled and let Johnny kiss her lips, then quickly open them to deepen it.

It had already become comfortable, but today he felt Yunha was a little impatient.

His own nerves might show in the way he moved with her, losing his cool.

“Wait, actually, I have a present for you!”

Yunha hesitated, surprised.

“You know today is our anniversary, right? 1 month?”

“Oh, yes! Yes, I know, but you got me something? I don’t have anything to give back!”

“It’s fine, I don’t want anything! Come on, I’ll show you and then we can kiss and do everything else, whatever you want.”

Yunha’s face flushed in excitement and Johnny chuckled as he tugged her along to the living room where he had earlier discarded his belongings, including the rolled-up print with the sparkling foil he had gotten for her.

It was always a nerve-wracking moment for Johnny when he revealed a design suggestion to a client. Right now was ten times that. His heart was racing as Yunha slowly unrolled the paper, eyes flitting around, taking the picture in.

“Oh… wow… you made that for me?” Her voice was just a thin breath and her eyes kept going over the picture again and again, taking in more and more details.

Johnny forgot to answer, mesmerised by watching her.

“It’s beautiful, how did you get this effect? It’s just for me? Really?”

“Of course!” Johnny assured her, taking a corner from her so he could hold her hand, gently stroking over the back of it. “It’s a foiling technique. I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it!”

“And I love you.”

Yunha’s head snapped around, eyes wide, and Johnny’s heart stopped its race for a second in which she was shell-shocked, staring at him.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, I love you, but I know I’ll love you even more as I get to know you better. Please let me be by your side?”

Yunha nodded, blinking quickly. She put the poster aside, tugging it from his fingers so it wouldn’t be in the way.

When she turned to sit back down, she seemed to go for the spot next to him in which she had been, but then she changed her mind, standing in front of him as if to sit in his lap.

When she hesitated, Johnny patted his legs with his free hand. He definitely wanted Yunha there and he hoped she just needed to know he did.

She did.

Her face was so close, hovering just above his own, and Johnny stroked down her cheek before he pulled her back in to kiss.

It wasn’t long before she pulled away again and Johnny let her.

“I love you, too, Johnny.”

“Mm, I’m very happy, my Princess.”

Yunha beamed and leaned back in as Johnny let his hands explore the expanse of her thighs, going farther than he had ever before.

The restaurant in which Johnny was to meet his end boss looked like a glass of water would cost him more than the deposit on their shop.

Then again, part of that had been paid through Yuta being Yuta and some higher-ups being very desperate to be put into their places, so it had been considerably lower than it should have been.

Moving on.

Yunha had been in a brilliant mood, almost better than Johnny’s own, though there was this looming feeling of doom connected to this lunch that had been kind of in the way of endless silly grins over small kisses in the morning, pancakes American style, oh, and the night. Yeah. The night had been quite something.

Johnny would like to say he had set the standard high, but Yunha had definitely helped him a lot despite the general awkwardness of the situation.

“Oh, I see them! Eomma, Appa!”

She waved, not too flashy, just right for this filthy rich neighbourhood.

The people who turned looked like cut-outs from a fashion catalogue.

“Yunha! Oh, Johnny-sshi! It’s so nice to meet you!”

Wait, what?

Johnny’s brain went into panic mode as he found himself hugged.

“Our Yunha told us so much about you, we were eager to meet you at last!”

“Yes! A tall and strong young man like you must eat healthily, let’s not waste time here, we got our favourite table. I’m telling you, Johnny, the view over the Han is magnificent. Oh, is that tattoo Frozen-themed?”

“Appa! Don’t embarrass me!”

Johnny looked at his arm as a broad grin settled on his face, the worry that had kept it away vanishing just like that.

“Was it worded poorly? I’m so sorry, Johnny, I just know my Yunha loves Disney movies a little too much and I jumped to the conclusion the guy she likes must, too.”

“No, it’s perfectly fine. Actually, it’s really close. Are you interested?”

Were parents dressed in Dior interested in Andersson’s fairy tales turned into ink?

“We both are! Let us know everything!”

Well.

That was surprising.

In the best way thinkable.

As the two pulled ahead, Johnny found Yunha’s hand and interlaced their fingers, squeezing hers tightly.

“I think I already like your parents.”

“Yeah? Oh!” Her ears flushed red. “Sorry if they’re embarrassing.”

“Nah, they’re adorable, almost as much as you. But no one would ever get close to you, of course.”

Her smile was beautiful and Johnny would face actual end-boss parents to see it any day of the week.

But he didn’t even have to, which made it even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I'm so happy how well-received this fic was, I had so much fun writing it!
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)  
> Twitter: @155Fox


End file.
